Pokémon Neo - Gold
by Ultram
Summary: Hiroki begins on his Pokémon journey in the Jolt League (i.e.: the gold/silver Pokémon League).
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: Hiroki's Start

"Go Hitmonlee!" ordered Bruno from one end of the Pokémon arena.

"Go, Efi!" The other trainer threw the Poké Ball containing the evolved Eevee in it.

"Hitmonlee, mega kick," ordered Bruno.

"Efi, confusion now," said the other trainer calmly.

Hitmonlee dived at Efi foot first, but Efi's confusion attack got the best of the fighting Pokémon and it fell from the ground.

"Yeah, well Bruno still has Machamp and Hitmonchan to finish off that little trainer," said Hiroki to Kamon over the telephone as he watched the match on the television.

"No way, with an Efi, and I heard this trainer has a Blacky too, there's no way Bruno can win," Kamon disagreed over the phone.

Hiroki, from the town of Wakaba, was at the age with his mother let him go on his Pokémon journey and tomorrow he and his best friend Kamon would be gaining their Pokémon and getting to badges for the Jolt League.

Professor Utsugi, the Pokémon pro of their town, would be giving them their Pokémon and sending them off on their way into the world of the Pokémon and the Pokémon Gyms of both the Jolt and the Pokémon League.

But now Hiroki was happily talking with his friend, and soon to be rival, Kamon.

"I can easily prove that Efi and Blacky could easily defeat all of Bruno's Pokémon," Kamon sneered. "We could prove this in a computerized Pokémon match online. Are you in?"

"Why don't you just capture an Efi and Blacky and prove it to me while battling Bruno," replied Hiroki. "If, of course, you even make it to him."

"Hiroki!" shouted his dad from down stairs. "Hiroki, I'm waiting to receive a very important call in about five minutes! Finish up your conversation with Kamon quickly!"

Hiroki nodded and said to Kamon, "Listen Kamon, I have to go. But don't forget about tomorrow!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Kamon.

As Hiroki hung up, he watched as Efi finished off Machamp and Bruno's match was over. Suddenly, the annoying add for tomorrow's big even popped onto the screen. It was just Professor Utsugi talking about choosing the three different Pokémon, Chikolita the leaf Pokémon, Hinoarashi the flame Pokémon, and Waninoko the water Pokémon.

Hiroki flipped off the television and headed to bed. A long day would be ahead of him. A very long day it would be.

Chapter Two: The Decision for Hiroki

_Bring! Bring!_ Hiroki's Hoohoo alarm rang. Hiroki darted out of bed and prepared for his Pokémon. He rushed downstairs to say his final good-bye to his father.

"Bye my little Hiro," said Hiroki's father.

"Ah dad, I told you not to call me that anymore," said Hiroki. "I'm not your little Hiroki anymore, I'm all grown up now!"

Hiroki's father looked at his son from head to toe. "Well I guess you are. So, then I guess you could handle this." Hiroki's father handed him his cell phone. "This can be yours Hiroki."

Hiroki smiled brightly. "My very own cell phone! No way dad, thank you _so_ much! I'll always remember you." He headed out the door to Professor Utsugi's lab.

As Hiroki popped his head into Utsugi's lab, he cried, "Am I late, am I late, am I late!"

"No Hiroki, in fact you're right on time," said Kamon, who stood next to Utsugi. "But-" He waved a Poké Ball in the air and Hiroki gasped "-I already have my first Pokémon!"

Hiroki frowned as he looked down at the ground. As he glanced up, he thought he saw a face in the window, but it shot down. He turned his focus back to Kamon. "Which Pokémon did you choose?"

Kamon smiled happily. "Well you'll just have to see, now won't ya."

Hiroki shrugged and turned to Professor Utsugi. "Professor, I'll choose as my first Pokémon the crocodile water-Pokémon Waninoko!"

The Professor nodded and rushed over to the table and handed him the Poké Ball containing Waninoko.

"You . . . chose . . . Waninoko?" moaned Kamon.

Hiroki gave Kamon a confused look. "Who did you choose?"

"The fire Pokémon, Hinoarashi," answered Kamon.

"Well, well, well," said Hiroki, "look at mister bragger! So guess what he finds? The Pokémon worst than mine-"

"You want to settle this here and now Hiroki!" shouted Kamon.

"Boys, boys," said Utsugi, "as much as myself and the rest of Wakaba Town would like to see you battle, a visiting professor, Professor Oak, is here with both of you two's Pokédex. If you don't head to route 30 soon, he'll have to leave."

"This battle can happen here and now!" said Hiroki, ignoring Professor Utsugi.

"Outside!" Kamon motioned outside of the lab.

Utsugi sighed. "At least they aren't battling in here."

A crowd of people came to watch Hiroki and Kamon as they prepared their first fight. Family members and friends cheered both of them on, not truly caring who'd win.

"This should be quick and intersting match," said Professor Utsugi's assistant, Herman.

"Yes," said Utsugi, "I just hope the winner's one win won't go to his head, and the loser's one last won't make him quit."

Hiroki stood holding a Poké Ball at one end of the field, while Kamon was at the other. They glared at each other in angry as they prepared to fight.

"Waninoko, prepare to attack!" Hiroki threw the Poké Ball, and out of it came a bluish crocodile Pokémon, standing on its hind legs.

Kamon smirked and gave a simple nodded. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" He threw the Poké Ball and out of it came an orange colored created with a black strip running from its rear to its forehead, and a flame running along his back.

"Let this Pokémon begin!" announced Professor Utsugi.

Chapter Three: Waninoko versus Hinoarashi

"Waninoko scratch attack," said Hiroki.

"Yeah, Hinoarashi tackle him," said Kamon.

"Wan!" Waninoko rushed towards Kamon's Hinoarashi claws first. But the flame Pokémon quickly fought back with its tackle. The blow from the two attacks hurt both Pokémon dearly.

"Hinoarashi, leer now!" said Kamon. He stuck his tongue out at Hiroki. "I'm gonna win!"

"Waninoko, leer!" Hiroki was going to have to match his Pokémon against Kamon's.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi's eyes began to glow in a deep red.

"Wan!" Waninoko's eyes glowed too, except in a deep blue.

They stared at each other for a long enough time, until Hiroki saw Kamon wave his hand and Hinoarashi leaped out of the way of Waninoko's leer.

"Hinoarashi, smokescreen!" shouted Kamon.

Hiroki gasped as Hinoarashi shot smoke from his mouth blinding the poor Waninoko.

"Water gun!" said Hiroki.

Waninoko shot water from its mouth in every which way, hitting mostly the people, but it finally hit Hinoarashi. The blast sent it flying back into a tree.

"Now, scratch attack!" said Hiroki proudly. He stuck his tongue out at Kamon. "Now let's seen who's going to win."

Waninoko leaped in front of Hinoarashi and scratched at its face wildly. Little did Waninoko now that Hinoarashi's flame was burning away at the tree.

Kamon stood confidently as Hinoarashi was getting badly scratched. The very confused Hiroki shouted, "Recall your Pokémon, you know I'm going to win this match!"

As those words came out of his mouth, the tree Hinoarashi was up against fell down hitting Waninoko on the head and knocking him out.

"Huh!" cried Hiroki.

"Now, finish it off, tackle attack!" said Kamon.

"No!" shouted Hiroki.

"Ashi!" Hinoarashi leaped at Waninoko and slammed into the poor crocodile.

Hiroki from sadly and lowered his head. He held out Waninoko's Poké Ball and said, "Waninoko return." The poor crocodile Pokémon, who'd eyes were now spinning around, moaned and shot into the Poké Ball.

Hiroki sighed and headed back into the lab, as Kamon cheered in victory, shortly following after him.

As Waninoko and Hinoarashi were placed on the healing machine in the professor's lab, Professor Utsugi informed Hiroki and his rival Kamon, once again, of their first mission.

"Professor Oak is in town, well close to town," explained Utsugi. "The professor has a Pokémon index, or a Pokémon encyclopedia, that would have a great important usage for both of you. Oak is just north of the neighboring city, Yoshino City, in route 30."

Hiroki smiled. "I'll get there before _you_ Kamon."

"You probably will, my mom has some good-bye presents and I need to make sure I receive something from my sister before I go," said Kamon.

Hiroki sighed. "Well Wakaba Town, I guess that means I'm off. I, Hiroki the Pokémon trainer, promise you all that I shall journey to the Elite Trainers and let my fame shine down on this town!"

Chapter Four: Onward and Forward

Hiroki had been walking for awhile on route 29, after he had left Wakaba Town, Kamon, and his friends and family.

Tons of Pokémon were around. Mostly Rattata, Pidgey, a few Spearow here and there, and on some occasions there were even some Otachi hanging from some trees.

But the journey was long, and night soon fell.

"I . . . need . . . to rest," moaned Hiroki. He sighed and sat down next to a grouping of trees and plants.

Hiroki rolled around and there was a strange plant. The young boy squinted to try to figure out what it was, but it wasn't really something he could identify. But there in the center was a small nut that Hiroki just couldn't help but to pick.

"I was sort of hungry," murmured Hiroki.

"Wait!" cried a voice. "Those nuts aren't for you young man."

Hiroki turned to see a man also resting, from what seemed to be a tiring journey. Hiroki asked, "Who are you?"

The child sighed. "Don't you know _anything_ about Pokémon training? Those are nuts for the _Pokémon_! This one heals your Pokémon. Try it."

Hiroki shrugged. "Okay." He grabbed Waninoko's Poké Ball. "Whatever you say. Waninoko, step forward!" He threw the Poké Ball and out of the ball appeared the tired crocodile Pokémon.

"Wan," moaned Waninoko.

"Oh, what a cute Waninoko, probably at a high level, right?" asked the trainer.

Hiroki shook his head. "Just got it. You just got your Pokémon."

The trainer laughed. "I'm heading to the Pokémon and Jolt League competition. I already have _eight_ badges from the leagues and I was wondering if I could challenge someone on the way to the Indigo Plateau."

"It wouldn't be me," said Hiroki. "I'm just traveling to get my Pokédex from Professor Oak."

The trainer nodded. "He's in the forest south of Kikyou City north of Yoshino."

Hiroki nodded. "I know. Thanks. Maybe I'll see you again some day."

"Maybe," agreed the trainer. "Just, don't try eating any nuts for Pokémon." The trainer headed towards Wakaba Town.

Hiroki feed Waninoko the nut and suddenly Waninoko's head shot up and smiled. The crocodile smiled. "Waninok," thanked the Pokémon.

"No problem," said Hiroki. "Waninoko, return." Hiroki quickly recalled his Pokémon, because night was falling. "Well, guess I'm camping out here for the night. Wonder what night Pokémon roam around here?" He sighed. "Oh well."

Chapter Five: Welcome to Yoshino City!

"Hey Hiroki!" The voice had actually awoken/frightened Hiroki.

The young trainer blinked his eyes and there was the familiar face of his friend, Kamon and his Hinoarashi, staring down at Hiroki.

"Oh, uh, hey ya Kamon," murmured Hiroki sleepily. "Morning already?"

Kamon nodded. "I thought you'd at least be in Yoshino City by now."

Hiroki shrugged. "I stopped and too a rest. You've _just_ arrived?"

"I don't care. I just had another nice night at home before I left," Kamon answered. "Unlike you, sleeping in the wild."

"Hin," agreed Kamon's Hinoarashi.

Hiroki stuck his tongue out at Kamon. "I'm roughing it. And besides, I found some nuts that they make potion out of too!" He grabbed a new nut from the plant he was resting by. "It healed poor little Waninoko, see!" Hiroki threw Waninoko Poké Ball, and the small crocodile Pokémon flexed his "muscles" to show his health.

"Come on Hinoarashi, Yoshino City shouldn't be far. We don't need Hiroki and Waninoko!" Kamon stuck out his tongue. "See ya Hiroki!" Kamon and Hinoarashi rushed off.

Hiroki looked down at Waninoko. "Let's go!"

As the duo walked into Yoshino City, Hiroki and Waninoko smiled as they saw stores, Pokémon Centers, _and_ hotels. Aw, a place to rest.

"Ah, here at last," murmured Hiroki.

An old man, who had been watching them for sometime, walked up to them. "Are you two new here?"

"Us?" asked Hiroki.

"Wan?" wondered Waninoko.

"Yup," said the old man. "I'm the mayor of Yoshino. I've been meeting the people of the city, and I'm just beginning to notice that there aren't that many people here. Maybe we should down size-it to- Wait, where are you two going!" Hiroki and Waninoko had already lost interest and were heading towards an ice cream store. The mayor cleared his throat. "I'll show you two around."

"Oh!" said Hiroki. "In _that_ case, sure, we'd be glad to go around Yoshino City with you Mr. Mayor."

"Alright then," said the mayor.

The first destination was the Pokémon Center and the Pokémon Shop. He explained that almost every town had a Pokémon Center and a Pokémon Shop, sometimes they'd need to do a little searching before they found the shop those. Then the mayor showed them the exit to route 30, where deadly bug Pokémon roam. The mayor then showed them the great view of the ocean Yoshino City had. He also showed them some of the great spots of Yoshino City, and finally ended with his house.

"Thanks for letting me show you around Hiroki, I enjoy that," said the mayor. He pulled a scroll-like thing from his bag. "This is so you don't have to have a guide each time you enter a town. It's a town map." He handed Hiroki the town map.

"Your welcome, and thank you Mr. Mayor," said Hiroki. He and Waninoko jumped with joy and danced around. "Yippee! We got a town map _and_ a cell phone! And Kamon doesn't!"

"Such a mature little boy," commented the mayor.

Chapter Six: Redeiba the Ladybug

After taking a trip to the Pokémon Shop and discovering that they didn't have any Poké Balls for sale until tomorrow, Hiroki and Waninoko decided they better rest at the Pokémon Center before they headed out to route 30 in the morning.

Waking up the morning, Hiroki and Waninoko march happily out of Yoshino City and headed towards route 30.

"Whoa, think Waninoko, this is my first step to become a Pokémon Master," said Hiroki. "I'm going to get my Pokédex from _the_ Professor Oak!"

"Wan, wan!" agreed Waninoko as the walked happily along.

"And when I do, I'm going to by some Poké Balls and capture tons of Pokémon!" declared Hiroki. "Just like that one!" Hiroki pointed to a Pidgey. "Or that one!" Hiroki pointed to a Rattata. "Or even that one!" Hiroki pointed towards a strange ladybug Pokémon.

"Wan, wan, wan, oko ko?" asked Waninoko.

"That's Redeiba," answered Hiroki. "It's the ladybug Pokémon. Think you could take it Waninoko?"

"Wan, wan!" said Waninoko.

"'Of course?'" wondered Hiroki. "I dunno. I don't think you can."

"Waninoko wan in!" said Waninoko.

"Alright then, prove it," said Hiroki. "Battle it! Waninoko, prepare to attack!"

"Waninoko!" Waninoko leaped forward, claws first, ready to attack the Redeiba. But unfortunately-

"Red!" growled Redeiba. It jumped back, making Waninoko fall face first on the ground.

"Huh!" gasped Hiroki. "Waninoko, try it again. Scratch attack!"

Waninoko tried scratching Redeiba, but it the ladybug just kept on dodging it. Then, Redeiba punched Waninoko and the poor crocodile fell backwards.

Hiroki sighed. "Waninoko, _rage_!"

Waninoko got up and tried to tackle the Redeiba again. This time, Waninoko hit his target. Redeiba continued throwing punches, which turned out to be Redeiba's comet punch, and hitting Waninoko.

By now, Waninoko had reached its climax of rage.

"Waninoko, stop it now! Scratch it!" shouted Hiroki.

"_Wan_!" Waninoko dived at Redeiba and scratched it, leaving a big slash mark on the ladybug's face.

"Red, red, _red_!" Redeiba went flying off in tears.

Hiroki nodded. "You're right Waninoko, you _can_ handle that Pokémon. Well, we'll capture it when we return to Yoshino with my Pokédex."

Waninoko nodded too, and the duo continued to Professor Oak's temporary home. Unfortunately, fighting that Redeiba would be their first big mistake in the world of Pokémon.

Chapter Seven: The Early Redeiba Gets the Trainer!

"If we just continue forward, we'll run into an open field and that's where the house is," explained Hiroki, as he and Waninoko walked along.

"Oko," murmured Waninoko.

Hiroki glanced down at Waninoko. "What's wrong Wan?"

"Wan, wan, e oko," murmured Waninoko.

"We aren't being followed." Hiroki glanced around. "Are we?"

Suddenly, Hiroki heard the sound of wings flapping, a whole swarm of them, and coming straight for him and Waninoko.

From about the trees, a swarm of Redeiba appeared, heading straight for the duo. In the lead of the swarm were the injured Redeiba, that Waninoko had attacked, and a Redeian, a fully evolved Redeiba.

"Run!" cried Hiroki. The boy and his crocodile Pokémon darted away from the swarm, but the swarm seemed pretty fast.

Hiroki could tell they wouldn't be able to lose them, so he ordered, "Waninoko, water gun now!"

"Wan!" Waninoko shot his water gun at the Redeian in the lead.

The Redeian saw this and held out one of his six hands, signaling for the water to stop. Somehow, the ladybug had cast an invisible wall, and the water gun attack was useless.

"Red an!" ordered the Redeian. Several of the smaller Redeiba used an agility to get ahead of Hiroki and Waninoko. The Redeiba did something then fly away.

As the duo continued running, they slammed into an invisible wall.

"Ugh!" moaned Hiroki. "The Redeiba must have cast a light screen in front of us. We're doomed."  
"Wan, wan, in oko," moaned Waninoko.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice from behind them. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

Hiroki and Waninoko turned around to see Kamon and his Hinoarashi.

"Hinoarashi, ember attack! Aim for the Redeiba!" ordered Kamon.

"_Hin_!" Hinoarashi took a deep breath and then shot fire at the leading Redeian. The ladybug ignited and it rushed off in fright.

"Now Waninoko, water gun!" ordered Hiroki.

"_Oko_!" Waninoko shot a blast of water at some of the Redeiba, making them fall to the ground.

"I suppose we could just scare them off," murmured Kamon. "How bout a leer attack Hiroki?"

"Leer it is," agreed Hiroki.

"Leer attack!" ordered the two trainers.

"Hino-ara_shi_!" growled Kamon's Hinoarashi.

"Wan, wan, in oko!" growled Waninoko.

Both Pokémon's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. The remaining Redeiba stopped dead in their tracks and turned quickly away and flew off.

"Good job!" said the two young trainers in unison.

"Wan!" said Waninoko proudly.

"Hin!" agreed Hinoarashi.

"Aw, good show boys," said a voice from behind them.

Hiroki turned around and there was _the_ Professor Oak, and some guy next to him, probably his assistant.

"Ready to get your Pokédex Hiroki?" asked Oak.

Hiroki nodded. "You bet!"

Chapter Eight: Let the Journey Continue!

"So Kamon, how was your journey here?" asked Hiroki.

Kamon chuckled. "You don't want to know. Let's just say, it was a _very_ long night, okay?"

Hiroki shrugged. "I stayed at the Pokémon Center back in Yoshino."

"Wan, wan, wan," said Waninoko proudly.

"Hinoarashi _shi_," muttered Hinoarashi.

"That's the spirit," said Kamon to his Pokémon. "We were roughing it."

"Waninoko wan!" growled Waninoko.

Hiroki nodded. "Yeah, we _were_ roughing it two days ago!"

"Boys, boys," said Professor Oak, "could you please focus while I explain your Pokédex to you."

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and Hinoarashi all went silent.

"Alright," said the Professor. "This Pokédex records data about Pokémon you have both seen and captured. All you need to do is open the Pokédex, point it towards the Pokémon you want information about, and then it does the rest." He held it up to Waninoko. "See?"

"Waninoko," said the Pokédex. "A crocodile-child Pokémon. Waninoko is a mischievous little gator bristling with waterpower. Waninoko's physical attacks are a little stronger staring out, but its Special Attack status is lacking. But Waninoko makes up for it with a high Defense status afforded by its scaly hide." [Brought to you by _Expert Gamer_ February 2000]

"Cool," said Hiroki.

"Also, you can arrange the list of Pokémon in several ways," said Professor Oak. He pointed to three buttons. "By pressing this button, they're in a special order. The second button is for in the order of the Pokémon's number. The third is temporarily unavailable. Several scientists are working on it right now, near by Annon's cave.

"And finally, you can only care six Pokémon at a time, so these three buttons," said the Professor, "are for switching Pokémon. The two on the end decide which Pokémon you want and want to trade, and the middle button is to finalize the decision."

"Alright," said Kamon.

The Professor's assistant handed the two boys their Pokédex.

"Now head back to Yoshino and get some Poké Balls at the store, or continue on to Kikyou City," suggested Oak.

Hiroki and Kamon nodded. "Thank you Professor."

As Hiroki and Kamon left Oak's house, both of their cell phones began ringing. "Hello?" they said in unison.

"Hiroki! Kamon! It's an emergency!" cried Utsugi. "Somebody's broken into my lab and stolen my last Pokémon."

"Huh!" cried the two boys.

"If you can, please come back home for just a second!" said Utsugi. "Please hurry, maybe you can help."

"We'll try." The turned off their cell phones.

Hiroki glanced towards Waninoko. "Sorry Wani, we need to hurry." He held out the Poké Ball and recalled Waninoko. "Return."

"You too Hinoarashi," said Kamon. "Return."

"Let's go!" they said in unison.

****

And so the first adventure of Hiroki and Waninoko is over. But while returning back to Wakaba, the duo must fight new trainers, capture Pokémon, and discover their awaiting rival. Don't miss the second episode of the Silver Edition: _The Rivaling Enemy_.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: To Kikyou or Wakaba?

"Whoa," said Kamon. "We leave Utsugi and Wakaba Town for not that long, and crisis as already arisen."

"Talk normally!" cried Hiroki.

"If only we hadn't left, this would have never had happened," moaned Kamon. "I bet the little creep probably that stole Utsugi's Pokémon probably stole Chikolita. Luckily he won't be able to defeat mine Hinoarashi . . . maybe your Waninoko though."

Hiroki frowned. "Hey, Waninoko isn't that bad? Once he's strong enough, he could beat the leaves out of that stupid Chikolita."

"You know, I suppose we _both_ don't need to go," murmured Kamon. He turned towards Hiroki. "Hiroki, buddy ole' pal, how would you just like to go to Wakaba? I mean, your father's probably worried sick. I already saw my mom and sister not too long ago, so I'm ready."

Hiroki frowned. "It's always me, and it'll always be me, won't it?"

"Yup," said Kamon.

Hiroki moaned. "So where will you go?"

"I'll advance to Kikyou City," explained Kamon. He held up Hinoarashi's Poké Ball. "Besides, your Waninoko probably needs the practice, right Hiroki?"

Hiroki flinched. "No, my Waninoko _is_ tough enough. It could easily defeat an opponent. I'm not sure about your Hinoarashi though." Hiroki sighed.

Kamon turned away. "Well, I'm heading out. See ya Hiroki."

Hiroki moaned again and headed back towards Yoshino City.

****

With luck, Hiroki didn't end up running into any Redeiba or Redeian on the way back to Yoshino City. Hiroki deep see a few Weedle crawling around and a couple of Kakuna hanging around.

When Hiroki got close to the exit of the route, he called out Waninoko to equip the crocodile Pokémon with a healing nut during battle. The trick was to have the nut in Waninoko's mouth, and when he was weak Waninoko could eat the nut and get healed.

"Well, I'm back in Yoshino, I'd get some Poké Balls but I bet Professor Utsugi has some he could spare," thought Hiroki. "It's the least he could do since _I_ returned back to Wakaba and Kamon just heading on out."

Hiroki headed directly towards the center, because he knew the exit towards Wakaba was somewhere around there.

"It's always me traveling everywhere!" grumbled Hiroki. "I have to go from place to place, usually not willingly, to places I don't wanna go."

As Hiroki began stepping out of Yoshino City, someone was running towards Yoshino and slammed into Hiroki.

"Watch where you're going you jerk," growled a red headed girl.

"Ow," moaned Hiroki. "I'm sorry. I'm sure I accidentally got in your way or something. Where were you heading from in such a hurry?"

The girl got up, still pretty angry. "I just came from the sad excuse from a town called Wakaba." The girl was tossing up and down a Poké Ball that had some name on it.

"Wan, wan!" cried Waninoko. He jumped up, got his Poké Ball from Hiroki's belt and showed Hiroki the Poké Ball. It had Waninoko's name on it.

It was dawning to Hiroki that the ball Kamon's Hinoarashi was in also had Hinoarashi's name on it. And the name on the ball was a Chikolita the type of Pokémon Professor Utsugi had stolen!

"You're the one who stole Professor Utsugi's Chikolita!" growled Hiroki.

"So, what are you going to do about?" sneered the girl. "I dissevered a Pokémon, and just because I am not that rich doesn't mean I can't get a Pokémon! Besides, Chikolita and I need each other. Two girls both ignored by the outside world, until now!" The girl held out Chikolita's Poké Ball. "I, Takashi, challenge you . . . who are you again?"

"I'm Hiroki of Wakaba Town!" growled Hiroki.

Takashi smirked. "Ah, another Wacko-Wakaba Town loser. Do you except my challenge, or are you afraid your little Waninoko won't be able to handle my Chikolita?"

Hiroki thought for a moment. _A grass-type like Chikolita _could_ defeat my Waninoko, but it's probably a bit stronger after the battle with the Redeiba._ "I accept your challenge Takashi."

Chapter Two: The Rival Revealed!

"I choose you, Chikolita!" Takashi first held her Poké Ball high in the air, then pulled his arm back and threw the Poké Ball onto the ground. When the Poké Ball hit the earth, it opened up and the grass-type Pokémon called Chikolita leaped out of the ball.

"Alright, Waninoko, prepare to attack!" Hiroki pointed at the Chikolita. "Let's show that stupid plant type who's boss around here!"

"Wan, wan," agreed Waninoko. "Wani _oak_!"

"Chik _o_!" growled the grass-type.

"Do it, scratch attack," ordered Hiroki.

"Chikolita tackle attack," commanded Takashi.

"_Wan!_" Waninoko darted at Chikolita, claw first, but the grass-type Pokémon slammed into the little crocodile's fist and Waninoko went hoping backwards.

"Try it again, scratch attack," commanded Hiroki.

Takashi shrugged. "You know your Waninoko can't beat my Chikolita! Light screen, _now_!"

"Lit _a_." Chikolita nodded its head, and an invisible screen appeared in front of Chikolita, but Waninoko still didn't see it.

"Waninok _ko_!" growled Waninoko, it tried scratching Chikolita, but the nails just cracked against the light screen.

"Razor leaf!" shouted Takashi. "Finish it off!"

"Water gun!" shouted Hiroki.

Waninoko shot a water gun at Chikolita's leafs, but they shot right through the water and slashed the little crocodile. Waninoko stumbled backwards and fell down.

"Wan . . ." Waninoko was moaning and groaning but began to get back up. The nut Waninoko had was taking affect and the crocodile began getting up.

Takashi gasped. "What!"

"Waninoko, bite attack!" ordered Hiroki.

"_Wan_!" Waninoko bit down onto Chikolita's leg and the annoying little grass Pokémon screeched in pain the fainted.

"Huh?" gasped Takashi. "Chikolita, return." Takashi quickly recalled her Pokémon. "The only reason I lost was because this was Chikolita's first battle and it was several levels lower than your Waninoko." Takashi started walking towards the Pokémon. "Even if you do tell the police, I've outsmarted them before. You can't do anything to get this Chikolita back!"

"Good job Waninoko, we kicked Takashi's butt, and her Chikolita too," said Hiroki. "If you want to rest, I'll let you back into your Poké Ball, but if you want to stay out for awhile . . ."

"Wan, wan!" said Waninoko. He stomped his foot on the ground, stating he'd stay with Hiroki. "Wan, wan, Waninoko!" He stretched his arms, proving he wasn't tired.

Hiroki nodded. "Then we're off back to Wakaba Town."

Chapter Three: A Return Home

Hiroki and Waninoko headed straight to Wakaba Town, no stops, onward and forward, and all that stuff. They managed to make it back to their hometown just before nightfall. Hiroki could see the blazing red and blue lights of the police near Professor Utsugi's lab.

As Hiroki and Waninoko headed into the professor's lab, Hiroki saw Utsugi and a policeman discussing about the break in.

"So what did this young woman look like?" asked the policeman.

"Red hair, tough looking, around . . ." Utsugi turned towards Hiroki and smirked. "Around his age, height, and size. Maybe you should ask my friend here if he's seen this mysterious young woman."

Hiroki, with Waninoko by his side, headed to the professor. "Hello Professor Utsugi. I actually had a run in with your friend on the way back to Wakaba Town."

"Do you know here name?" asked the policeman. "First, last, and middle name if possible? _Is_ it possible?"

"Her name was Takashi," answered Hiroki.

"Was that her first, last, or middle name?" asked the policeman.

Hiroki thought back for a moment. "I'm assuming her _first_ name, but I'm not sure, she only gave me that one name." Hiroki frowned. "I don't know."

"Oh well, thank you Hiroki," said the policeman. "The police force will be looking out for this girl, especially if she gets into more trouble. Good night folks." The policeman headed out of the laboratory.

Professor Utsugi sighed, then smiled as he turned to Hiroki. "So young man, have you caught any Pokémon yet?"

Hiroki shook his head. "Yoshino didn't have any Poké Balls in, so I just headed to Professor Oak's lab. Of course I did have a small problem with some Redeiba and a Redeian, but that's another story. Oh, but I did battle the girl who stole your Chikolita, and my Waninoko ended up winning."

Utsugi nodded. "I'm very proud." Utsugi bent down and patted Waninoko on the head. "You look very healthy Waninoko." Utsugi stood back up and turned to Hiroki. "Would you like my to call your father to tell you you're here?"

"Sure," decided Hiroki. "It feels so good to be back home."

****

The next morning Hiroki and Waninoko awoke and headed to Professor Utsugi's laboratory to say good bye and ask for any last minute advice before he headed to Kikyou City to challenge the gym there.

But when the two entered the lab, they noticed the professor wasn't alone. A kid and a fire type Pokémon were with Utsugi.

"Kamon and Hinoarashi," growled Hiroki. "What are you two doing here?"

"Wan!" growled Waninoko.

Kamon glanced towards Hiroki. "After my first _two_ battles, I decided I should see Professor Utsugi to see if he had any advice for us before I beat the Kikyou City gym leader."

"Hin-o-arashi," Hinoarashi sneered.

"That's the other reason I came here," said Hiroki. "Do you have any advice for us professor?"

Professor Utsugi nodded. "You should probably train both Waninoko and Hinoarashi so they're at a higher level and catch some Pokémon."

"But Yoshino City still doesn't have any Poké Balls yet," both young trainers cried. "How can we catch more Pokémon?"

"I could be of some assistance, that's what I'm here for." One of Professor Utsugi's assistants walked out form behind a shelf of books. "I have ten Poké Ball I'm willing to give both of you."

"I don't mind, you can give the balls to them," said Utsugi.

"Yeah!" cheered Hiroki and Kamon. Each trainer grabbed five of Poké Ball.

"Now go out there and catch some Pokémon!" said the Professor.

Chapter Four: To Catch a Pokémon . . .

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and Hinoarashi headed out of Wakaba Town together, and went into route 29 ready to fight and capture some Pokémon. In the large pack, the group can't find _any_ Pokémon. So finally, they decided to split up.

Kamon glanced up ahead as he checked his map. "There's two paths here. One's straight ahead towards Yoshino, while the other leads to a cave that connects to route just outside of Kikyou City." Kamon smiled. "Because there will probably be more Pokémon in the cave, I'll take the cave route, you take the usual route. In other words, ' . . . I take the path less followed by'."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "I'll be perfectly fine taking the usual route. I don't care if you take the path less followed by, maybe there's a reason why it's less followed by."

Kamon shrugged. "Let's go Hinoarashi." Kamon picked up Hinoarashi and left.

Not too soon after Kamon left, Hiroki found a Pokémon.

"Quiet Waninoko, do you here something?" wondered Hiroki.

"Wan," answered Waninoko with a nodded. "Wan-wan." Waninoko pointed forward and there was a small Pidgey looking for some food.

Hiroki smirked. "This should be easy. Waninoko, tackle attack."

"Waninok _ko_!" Waninoko leaped at the Pidgey and slammed into her.

"Do it, water gun now!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko took a deep breath and shot a blast of water at the Pidgey and she went flying backwards into a tree.

"Finish it, bite attack," ordered Hiroki.

As Waninoko was going in for the finally bite, the Pidgey got up and created a storming sand-attack, blinding the crocodile.

"Darn," growled Hiroki.

Then, the Pidgey went and slammed into Waninoko, injuring the Pokémon.

"Stop her dead in her tracks, leer attack," commanded Hiroki.

"Wan!" Waninoko's glowed red, staring straight into the Pidgey's eyes and freezing the bird Pokémon deep in its tracks.

"Alright, Poké Ball go!" Hiroki threw a Poké Ball and it hit the injured Pidgey. She was sucked into the Poké Ball and it shook around acouple of times, then stopped. The female Pidgey was captured.

"Yeah, I have Pidgey!" declared Hiroki. He danced around happily, singing and chanting about how he caught his first Pokémon. Soon, his second Pokémon would be near.

Chapter Five: Waninoko versus Otachi

"Waninoko, Waninoko," congratulated Waninoko. He was going to jump up and pat Hiroki on the back for a job well done, when suddenly from a tree a bull's eyes target fell down onto Waninoko.

Hiroki turned around and there was an Otachi on top of Waninoko. "Hmm! I bet I could easily defeat and capture this Otachi! Whoa, another Pokémon! Pokédex, info now!" Hiroki held out his Pokédex and awaited the info.

"Otachi, a raccoon Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "Its name translates to "tail stand," which is exactly what it does – Otachi attacks while balancing on the end of its long tail. It can be found quite easily during the day." [Copyright _Expert Gamer_ March 2000]

"Alright, then let's darken this battle with Waninoko's deadly dark-type attack!" decided Hiroki. "Waninoko, bite attack now!"

Waninoko struggled below Otachi, trying to bite the normal type Pokémon, but the squirming raccoon made sure Waninoko couldn't bite it. Until, Waninoko bite down onto the Otachi's tail.

"O!" screamed Otachi, as he leaped backwards onto its tail, getting back in balance.

"Tackle it, now!" commanded Hiroki.

Waninoko rushed at the Otachi, but the male Otachi began spinning just as Waninoko hit Otachi but Waninoko was spun away.

"Hmmm," wondered Hiroki. "Hit him with a water gun attack!"

"Wan!" Waninoko took a deep breath, then shot a bullet of water at the Otachi, but he seemed to spinning off the water not being harmed at all.

"Rage attack!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko rushed at Otachi again, using a similar attack to its tackle, and amazingly enough, the rage attack missed.

"Don't give up! Keep on trying Waninoko," shouted Hiroki. He planned to get Waninoko so enraged that it would smack Otachi soon and then Hiroki could capture it.

Otachi spun around and around as Waninoko tried using its rage attack, but each time giving the rage attack more power to it. Until finally . . .

"Wan, _wan_!" Waninoko smashed into Otachi and both Pokémon went flying back into a tree.

"Scratch attack!" commanded Hiroki.

"Waninoko!" Waninoko held its hand up in the air, and you could see the sunlight reflecting off of the tip of his claws. Waninoko scratched Otachi right in the face.

"Water gun!" shouted Hiroki.

Waninoko jumped backwards into the air and sprayed water at Otachi, slamming it further into the tree.

The Otachi moaned then slowly rolled towards Waninoko totally injured. When he stopped, the Otachi laid flat out on the ground.

"I win!" declared Hiroki.

But suddenly, the Otachi slammed his tail into Waninoko and sent the Pokémon flying into a tree.

Hiroki sighed. "Note to self: Stay away from trees." He pointed to the Otachi. "Give it all you got, tackle attack!"

Waninoko rushed towards Otachi, and he did same thing. Both Pokémon were going to give their deadly tackle attacks.

Slam! The Pokémon hit each other at the same time, and they both were really damaged, as in lying down on the ground.

"I'll have to do this quick! Poké Ball go!" Hiroki threw a Poké Ball at the Otachi. The ball rolled around and the raccoon Pokémon. "Man, Waninoko's looks pretty injured. Waninoko, return now!" Hiroki held out Waninoko's Poké Ball and recalled the cute little crocodile Pokémon. Hiroki rushed off to Yoshino City.

Chapter Six: Pokémon of Route 30

"Your Waninoko, Pidgey, and Otachi are just fine Hiroki," said the nurse at the Yoshino Pokémon Center. She handed Hiroki the three Poké Balls. "If you ever your Pokémon are ever badly injured, just remember: You can always come to the Pokémon Centers."

Hiroki nodded. "Thank you." Hiroki stepped out of the Yoshino Pokémon Center and looked for the exit to the exit to route 30. Hopefully, Hiroki could capture that evil little Redeiba that had caused the big even yesterday.

Hiroki quickly found the exit and headed into the forest-like terrain of route 30.

"I haven't found that Redeiba yet, and it's almost the afternoon when Redeiba go and hid," complained Hiroki. "I know. Waninoko, prepare to attack!" Hiroki threw Waninoko's Poké Ball onto the ground, and Waninoko launched out of the ball.

"Wan, wan!" growled Waninoko.

"Waninoko, I need your eyes to try to find a Redeiba," said Hiroki.

"Wan, wan, wan in oko," explained Waninoko.

"So you don't think you could find it on your own huh?" Hiroki smiled. "Then I'll use my other Pokémon to help you. Pidgey, Otachi, go!" Hiroki threw two more Poké Balls onto the ground and Pidgey fluttered out of one while Otachi leaped out of on and landed on its tail.

"All right guys, I need you to find a Redeiba, then weaken it so I can capture it," said Hiroki. He walked over to a small plant. "Whoever finds one gets this nut . . ."

The trio of Pokémon darted off to try to find the bug Pokémon. Pidgey was the one who ended up finding that little ladybug.

"Pidgey," squawked Pidgey.

"Good, you found something," said Hiroki. "Where is it?"

Pidgey circled around one area, where the Redeiba was.

"Alright Pidgey, tackle attack!" Pidgey dived down and slammed into – Two Pokémon! The two Pokémon were the Redeiba Hiroki was looking for, and a Weedle.

"Cool, two for one," said Hiroki. "Pidgey hold them off with your tackle attack! I need to give Otachi something first." Hiroki swiftly signaled Otachi to quickly come, and the raccoon Pokémon rushed over. Hiroki hand Otachi an antidote-nut, and Otachi put the nut in his mouth. "Now, Otachi go get Weedle!"

Otachi went spinning towards Weedle, and slammed into the small poison bug Pokémon and he went flying backwards.

Pidgey dived down and slammed into the Redeiba. Then, the ladybug Pokémon flew up to Pidgey's level in the sky to try to straighten things out.

"Pidgey, sand attack then gust attack! Otachi, defense curl then tackle!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko sadly walked over Hiroki, feeling useless and unwanted. "Waninok ko," mumbled the crocodile.

"I still want you as a Pokémon Waninoko, what do you think I am, crazy?" asked Hiroki. "I just need to train my other two Pokémon."

Pidgey dived down at the ground and then skimmed it, creating a sandstorm, blinding the poor ladybug Pokémon. When the ladybug Pokémon was blinded, Pidgey circled around creating a tornado and send the Redeiba flying out onto the ground.

Otachi curled up into a ball and began rolling towards Weedle. Weedle held out its stinger and Otachi slammed right into it, harming both Pokémon. Weedle was too weak to move, but Otachi was poisoned. The raccoon Pokémon lay flat out on the ground, then it dawned to him that he still had the antidote-nut in his mouth. He ate it and was cured.

"Alright now, Poké Balls, go!" Hiroki threw two Poké Balls at the bug Pokémon and they were both caught.

Chapter Seven: Fight With the Bug Trainer

"Now I have five Pokémon," said Hiroki proudly. "I'm just catching every Pokémon I see!" He glanced towards Pidgey and Otachi who seemed tired out. "Right, you guys need a rest. Return!" Hiroki looked down at Waninoko. "Let's go Waninoko!"

****

"Finish it off, bite attack!" shouted Hiroki, as he finished battling a Bellsprout Waninoko had found towards the end of route 30. It was now getting late and the night Pokémon were coming out.

"Wan!" Waninoko bit down on the head of the plant, and the Bellsprout flinched then fainted. Waninoko released its jaw and stepped back so Hiroki could capture it.

"Poké Ball, go!" Hiroki threw his last Poké Ball at the injured Bellsprout. The ball shook around then stopped. Hiroki fifth Pokémon was captured. "You know, after the fifth throw, your arm kinda gets tired."

"I've been watching," said a boy. "You're pretty good." The boy stepped out from behind some bushes, holding a net and a box.

"Who are you?" asked Hiroki.

"Pest's the name," answered the boy. "I'm a bug trainer, and your Waninoko looks strong. Do you have any other Pokémon?"

"I have a Bellsprout, Weedle, Redeiba Otachi, and a Pidgey," answered Hiroki. "How about you?"

"I'm new like you too," said Pest. "I have two Caterpie and one Weedle. How about it: A three on three Pokémon battle."

"I'm game!" said Hiroki. He let Pidgey and Weedle out of their Poké Balls. "Alright guess, we're going up against a bug catcher. This should be easy, right?"

"Pidgey," agreed Pidgey.

"Wee!" agreed Weedle.

"Waninoko!" agreed Waninoko.

Hiroki smiled. "If only I had another Poké Ball, I'd catch another Pokémon." He moaned. "I used my last Poké Ball on that Bellsprout."

Pest smirked. "I'll give you a Poké Ball after the battle. That is of course, if you win. Let the match begin!" Pest withdrew a Poké Ball from his box. "Go, Caterpie!"

Hiroki pointed at the Caterpie. "Weedle, prepare to attack!" Weedle walked forward, getting ready to fight the caterpillar Pokémon.

"Let the match begin!" ordered Pest.

"Do it, poison sting attack!" shouted Hiroki.

"Caterpie, string shot," commanded Pest.

Hiroki's Weedle rushed at Pest's Caterpie and stuck its stringer into the caterpillar Pokémon. The sudden impact shocked and poisoned the Caterpie. The Caterpie moaned, curled up, and rolled over onto its side.

"Another poison sting attack!" commanded Hiroki.

Weedle stuck its stringer into the Caterpie again, and this time the Caterpie quickly fainted.

"You're good. Caterpie, return," ordered Pest. He held out the Poké Ball and recalled the Pokémon. He quickly withdrew another Poké Ball. "Do it, Caterpie, tackle attack!"

As Pest threw the second Caterpie's Poké Ball into the air, the Caterpie shot out and quickly slammed into the tired Weedle.

"Poison sting attack," commanded Hiroki.

"String shot! Aim for the stinger!" ordered Pest.

Pest's Caterpie shot its cocoon webbing at Weedle's stinger, and it slowly wrapped around the whole body. Weedle was too wrapped up to move and it fell helplessly to the ground.

"Whoa," murmured Hiroki. "I hope Kamon doesn't capture a Caterpie, or at least doesn't teach it string shot. Weedle, return!" Hiroki held out Weedle's Poké Ball and he was zapped back in. Then Hiroki pointed to that Caterpie. "Do it Pidgey, sand attack!"

Hiroki's Pidgey, who was on Hiroki's shoulder, dived at the Caterpie and filled the area with dust.

"Tackle attack," ordered Hiroki.

Pidgey dived down and slammed into the little Caterpie.

"Caterpie string shot now!" ordered Pest.

"Do it, gust attack!" said Hiroki.

Caterpie tried to shot its string shot webbing at Pidgey, but Hiroki's Pidgey spun around and created a gust and sent Caterpie flying off towards a tree.

"Ugh, Caterpie, return," mumbled Pest. Before Hiroki knew it, he had recalled Caterpie and had already withdrew the next Poké Ball. "Go Weedle, poison sting attack!"

"Wee!" Weedle shot straight of its Poké Ball and stuck into Hiroki's Pidgey. The poison slowly seeped into Pidgey and it lost flight and fell onto the ground.

"Pidgey, return to your Poké Ball now," said Hiroki, pretty annoyed. Hiroki pointed to the small Weedle. "Waninoko, prepare to attack!"

Waninoko leaped forward, but Pest's Weedle had already to launched forward preparing to us its poison sting attack. Luckily, Waninoko just sprayed his water gun at the launched Weedle, and the Weedle was slammed back into a small tree.

"Weedle, string shot," commanded Pest.

Weedle spun webbing from its mouth and it headed towards Waninoko. Waninoko quickly split the webbing into two with its sharp claw, making it impossible for the webbing to wrap around him.

"Bite attack," commanded Hiroki.

Waninoko opened its jaws wide and they crunched down on the Weedle. The Weedle screeched in fright, straightened out as a flinched, then fell out of Waninoko's jaws.

"Weedle, return," commanded Pest.

Chapter Eight: The Path to Kikyou City

"Well Hiroki, you won, here." Pest handed Hiroki the empty Poké Ball. "You should have a great time battling the Kikyou City gym leader."

_Ring! Ring!_

Hiroki took off his backpack and withdrew his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hiroki, it's the professor," Utsugi answered over the phone. "I was wondering if you were in Kikyou City, if Kamon and Hinoarashi were with you two, if you know the way to the city, and if you've fought any trainers yet."

"I've fought two trainers," answered Hiroki. "I've fought Pest and Takashi. And for the record, I have six Pokémon already. But, I know where I'm going and I'm not in Kikyou City yet. And Kamon and Hinoarashi aren't with me."

"Oh, alright," said Professor Utsugi. "You know Hiroki, you should keep in touch with a lot of these trainers you battle with by phone. You never know when their Pokémon will get stronger and they could be you if you aren't training well enough. That's all, gotta go."

"Bye Professor Utsugi," said Hiroki. He hung up the phone. "So Pest, do you have a cell phone?"

"Of course." Pest withdrew a cell phone from his pocket.

"Do you want to trade numbers, you know, in case you catch any stronger Pokémon," joked Hiroki.

"Deal," said Pest. They exchanged numbers and Hiroki was off on his way.

"Hmm." Hiroki and Waninoko looked around. One road led to Kikyou City, while the other road led to the cave where Kamon and Hinoarashi were. "I better meet back up with Kamon and Hinoarashi."

****

It had been too dark to see anything in the cave, so the duo decided to head outside. But when they were, an annoying Zubat had popped out of the cave and attack Waninoko.

"Water gun!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko was trying to shoot down the flying Zubat with its water gun, but it was just too quick, nothing could get to this Zubat.

"Alright, let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" said Kamon's familiar voice from behind them, _not_ coming from the cave but from the route Hiroki had taken. Kamon's Hinoarashi leaped forward ready to attack. "Ember now!"

"Yeah, together we can stop it! Water gun now!" commanded Hiroki.

Both Pokémon shot their deadly attack at the Zubat, and it fell helplessly to the ground.

"Yeah!" said Hiroki. He glanced towards Kamon. "Since you came just in time, you can have the Zubat."

Kamon shook his head. "I have seven Pokémon, no more Poké Balls left. You can have it if you have any left. Besides, I already have a flying Pokémon of the night: My Hoho!"

Hiroki smiled. "Thanks. Poké Ball go!" Hiroki threw his Poké Ball from Pest at the Zubat. He entered the Poké Ball and the ball shook around. When it stopped Hiroki picked up the ball and jumped about with excitement. "Yeah! I have my seventh Pokémon!"

Kamon sighed. "Well that was fun. Hmmm." Kamon glanced around. "It's getting late. We better head to Kikyou City Hiroki."

Hiroki smiled as Zubat's Poké Ball was transported to Professor Utsugi's lab, since Hiroki could only have six Pokémon in his party at once. Hiroki picked up Waninoko. "Yeah. Let's go, to Kikyou City!"

****

As Hiroki and Waninoko continue to Kikyou City, they'll run into an all-new adventure at the Bellsprout Tower, meet up Takashi once again, and challenge the gym leader in Kikyou City. So check out _Trouble in Kikyou City_.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: On the Road to Kikyou City

"Return!" ordered both boys. Hiroki swiftly recalled his Pidgey from battle, while Kamon recalled his Spearow.

Kamon smirked. "Alright, let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

"Prepare to fight, Waninoko!" ordered Hiroki.

Both boys pointed at the other, waiting for their first Pokémon to attack. They waited for awhile, but neither of them came.

Hiroki glanced around. "Hey, where's my Waninoko?"

"Yeah, Hinoarashi disappeared too," agreed Kamon.

The two boys shouted and called for their Pokémon, but they were nowhere in sight. Finally, Kamon shouted, "Hiroki! I think I found them!"

Hiroki followed Kamon voice and found Kamon, a man, and Hinoarashi and Waninoko playing by a small plant. He picked up Waninoko. "Wani, what were ya doing here? Why'd you wander off?"

"Wan!" Waninoko pointed towards the plant.

"I believe your Pokémon were trying to get the nut out of my plant here," said the man. "I'm a hiker, but lately I've been pooped."

"We know how ya feel," said Kamon. "We just got here from Wakaba Town."

The hiker sighed. "If only I had some place to go. I've been waiting for my Spearow to return with the address of my niece. You see, I'm not from these parts."

Hiroki nodded. "You're from the other continent, right? Where the Elite Trainer's are?"

"Yes," said the hiker. He glanced down at his plant. "This is a very rare plant, that produces a confuse-heal nut. It'll heal your Pokémon when its confused. Here, have some." The hiker gave the two kids some confuse-heal nuts. "If you ever find anyone with a Spearow that has a message with it, please deliver it to me right away."

"Excuse me," said Kamon. "But would you happen to know which way it is to Kikyou City? Me, my Pokémon, and my . . . companion are heading that way the challenge the Kikyou City Gym Leader."

"So you're going to challenge Hayato, eh?" The hiker chuckled. "Good luck. You'll be needing it against his bird Pokémon."

Both Hiroki and Kamon looked at each other and sighed. Kamon stepped up and said, "We can beat him, or at least I can." He picked up Hinoarashi. "Let's go Hinoarashi, we can beat those two to the gym!" Kamon darted down the path that led to Kikyou City.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "That's alright Waninoko, we'll get there." He picked up his little crocodile Pokémon. "We _will_ earn our first badge!"

"Wan!" agreed Waninoko. "Wan _in_!"

They began to walk towards Kikyou City, when Hiroki turned around and smirked. "Alright Mr. Hiker, I'll come back when I find that Spearow for you."

"Thank you Hiroki, good luck in your battle," said the hiker.

Chapter Two: Problem in the City

Hiroki and Waninoko happily walked into the city and headed towards the Pokémon Center of Kikyou City.

"Well, look who's here," said Kamon's familiar voice. Kamon and Hinoarashi were sitting inside of the Pokémon Center, waiting for their Pokémon to be healed.

"Oh, it's you," said Hiroki. He smirked and waved. "I didn't see you. How are you Hinoarashi?"

"Hin, hin," giggled Hinoarashi.

"Grrr," growled Kamon. "That ain't funny." He glared at Hiroki. "Finally got here, huh?"  
Hiroki ignored Kamon and walked towards the counter and handed the nurse his five other Poké Balls and sat next to Kamon and Hinoarashi. "So, are you ready to face Hayato?"

"Of course," said Kamon. "I just hope your Pokémon are ready."

****

Not too long after, the two trainers and their two Pokémon walked towards the Kikyou City Gym. But, there weren't any lights on, almost as if the gym was down or something.

Hiroki sighed. "Look, there's nobody home."

Kamon pointed at a small sign. "Hey, maybe this will help us. It says, 'Attention all Pokémon trainer. All trainers who want to challenge me must wait until the problem in the Bellsprout Tower has been stopped. –Hayato."

"What problem in the Bellsprout Tower?" wondered Hiroki.

"You haven't heard," said a boy who walked passed them. "Some strange trainer has broken into the tower to try to capture or steal some Pokémon from the elders in the Bellsprout Tower."

"Wan, wan oko?" asked Waninoko.

The boy held up a Poké Ball. "I'll join you! I can easily stop it. Actually, if I _do_ stop it, I'll probably be able to join them."

Hiroki scratched his head. "Aren't you a little young to be an elder?"

"I want to join so I can be a Bellsprout Monk like the other elders, but they said I had to prove myself," said the boy. "And catch a Bellsprout, but I haven't yet."

Hiroki held up a Poké Ball. "You know, there are Bellsprout just outside of Kikyou City."

"I already have six Pokémon," replied the boy. "And I don't want to give any of them away. I could never give away Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Oddish, Gloom, Chikolita, or Onix! And I can't deposit them, because I don't have a Pokédex." He held out his hand. "My name's Billy."

"Kamon," introduced Hiroki's friend.

"Hiroki," he introduced.

"Let's head to the Bellsprout Tower and stop that thieve," said Billy. "I'll lead you to it. It's in front of the school. Come on!"

****

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, Hinoarashi, and Billy all head towards the tower, but police people were all blocking the entrance of the tower.

"Excuse me," said Billy. "We're trying to get into the Bellsprout Tower to try to stop this thieve."

One of the policemen glared at the boys. "Yeah right. For all we know, you're allies to the thieve and are just trying to distract us."

Hiroki thought for a moment. "Distraction, eh? Come on guys, I have a plan!"

Chapter Three: Into the Tower . . .

Kamon and Hinoarashi had sent out his Spearow and his Hoho to distract the policemen, while Hiroki, Waninoko, and Billy headed into the Bellsprout Tower.

"They say the attacker is on the top floor, trying to attack the eldest Bellsprout Monk," said Billy.

Hiroki nodded. "We'll have to prepare for the worst! So I'll use my _own_ Bellsprout and by bug Pokémon just in case! Bellsprout, Redeiba, prepare to attack!" He threw the two Poké Balls and out of the ball appeared his grass Pokémon and his bug Pokémon.

Billy smirked. "Onix should be helpful too! Go!" Billy threw a Poké Ball and out of the ball appeared a giant boulder-serpent Pokémon.

"Do you know which way to the top?" asked Hiroki.

"Follow me," said Billy. He and his Pokémon took the lead as they scaled the Bellsprout Tower.

As the two continued searching, they found a monk, hiding in the corner of the second level of the tower.

Hiroki bent down to the monk and touched his shoulder. "Excuse me-"

"You! Another one!" cried the monk, as he jumped up and spun around. "You're here to steal one of our Pokémon, aren't you!"

"No, no," said Hiroki. "We're here to help the tower."

"Right," muttered the monk. "Your friend couldn't even finish off by Bellsprout! Her Chikolita was too weak against my Pokémon."

"_Her_ Chikolita!" cried Hiroki. "It's Takashi, she's here."

"Ha! So you do know here," growled the monk. "I challenge you to a match. I'll hear you out if you can defeat me." He glanced at Hiroki's Waninoko. "And by the look of your Pokémon, I'm doubting that."

"Wan!" growled Waninoko. "Wan, wan, _wan_!"

"Calm down Waninoko, I'll use my Bellsprout against his," said Hiroki. "Prepare to attack, Bellsprout!" He pointed at the monk.

"I summon, Bellsprout." The monk threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and a Bellsprout appeared in front of him.

Hiroki laughed. "Ha! My Bellsprout is ten-times better then yours, right Bellsprout!" Hiroki stopped laughing when he realized that Bellsprout wasn't in front of him. He glanced around. "Hey! Bellsprout, where'd ya go?"

"Bell." Bellsprout was in the corner, taking a short nap.

Hiroki frowned. "Bellsprout isn't listening to me. Fine then. Bug Pokémon are stronger anyway! Prepare to attack, Redeiba!" But Redeiba didn't fly in front of Hiroki to attack the Bellsprout. Instead, she flew over to Bellsprout to hang out with her other female Pokémon. "None of my Pokémon are listening to me!" He quickly selected another Poké Ball. "This is my last try. Prepare to attack, Pidgey!" He threw the Poké Ball up into the air and a small Pidgey flew out.

"Pidgey," said Pidgey.

"Will you listen to me Pidgey?" asked Hiroki.

"Pidgey," agreed Pidgey.

"Finally," growled the monk. "Let's go!"

Chapter Four: Fight for Respect

"Bellsprout, growth attack," ordered the monk.

"Pidgey tackle attack now," commanded Hiroki.

"Pidge." Pidgey dived down at Bellsprout to tackle it.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout suddenly had a green aurora surrounding it and it suddenly sprouted up. Pidgey's tackle was pretty weak and the impact didn't do very much.

"Vine whip," commanded the monk.

"Bell-sprout," growled the grass Pokémon. Two vines shot from the flower Pokémon and went straight for Pidgey.

"You'll make it girl, don't give in," said Hiroki. "Quick attack."

Pidgey dived passed the enemy Bellsprout's vines and slammed into the head of the plant.

"Alright," said the monk. "Bellsprout, wrap attack."  
"Bell-bell!" Bellsprout's two vines quickly wrapped around Hiroki's Pidgey, making it impossible for Pidgey to move.

"Slam it against the wall," ordered the monk.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout threw the wrapped up Pidgey against the wall and it fell to the ground.

"Again, vine whip," said the monk.

"I don't think so," Hiroki said swiftly. "Pidgey, gust attack!"

"Pidg_ey_!" Pidgey circled around Bellsprout, creating a small tornado. Pidgey's gust sent Bellsprout flying into a wall this time.

"You can beat it if you use sleep powder," said the monk.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout shot a bluish powder towards Hiroki's Pidgey to put the Pokémon into a deep sleep.

"Grrr, _whirlwind_!" shouted Hiroki.

"_Pidge_!" Pidgey flapped its wings and sent the sleep powder back towards Bellsprout and but the grass Pokémon to sleep.

"Bellsprout return," said the monk. "I summon Hoho!" The monk threw a Poké Ball into the air and an owl flew out of it.

"Return Pidgey," said Hiroki. He glanced down at Waninoko. "Go, Waninoko!"

"Wan!" growled Waninoko.

"All right! Waninoko, water gun!" said Hiroki.

"O!" Waninoko shot a blast of water at the Hoho, but the owl managed to dodge Waninoko's attack.

"Tackle attack," said the monk.

"Scratch it now!" said Hiroki.

Hoho dived at Waninoko, but the crocodile Pokémon scratched the incoming owl and made the bird Pokémon fly up away from him.

"Give it a bite to scare it away!" said Hiroki.

"Wan!" Waninoko chomped down onto Hoho and the Pokémon quickly fainted.

"Hoho, return," said the monk. "You aren't a thieve, or else you and your friend would have stole my Pokémon." He glanced at Bellsprout and Redeiba. "Though, your Pokémon could use some training."

"Yeah," agreed a voice from behind Hiroki. It was Kamon. "I just got here and saw Waninoko finish it off." Kamon chuckled. "Redeiba's ignoring you, huh? So is my Itomaru."

"Maybe we weren't cut out to be bug Pokémon trainers," muttered Hiroki. "Bellsprout, Redeiba, return!"

Billy turned towards a set of staircase. "This should lead us to the top.

Chapter Five: To Save the Day

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, Hinoarashi, Billy, and Onix all reached the top of the tower, where the say three monks down at the other end of the room. They seemed to be in fear because of something.

The three trainers quickly rushed towards the three monks.

Kamon reached one of the monks first and quickly asked, "What's wrong, what happened here?"

But before the monk could answer, another voice did for him. "I'm what's wrong."

Hiroki turned around and there was Takashi, the Pokémon thieve that stole Professor Utsugi's Chikolita. To her left was that very same Chikolita. And to her right was a Rattata.

"I see you've been collecting," growled Kamon.

"Get out of my way boys," growled Takashi. "I'm in the middle of some business. The big-bad elder here won't give me his Gastly, so I may just have to hurt him.

"Not on my watch," growled Billy. "Go Onix, rock throw attack!"

But instead of hurling itself at Chikolita and Rattata, the giant serpent launched itself at Chikolita to try to crash her with its tackle attack.

"You can stop that stop rock Pokémon," growled Takashi. "Razor leaf, now."

"Chi ka!" Chikolita shook her head and two little leafs shot at Onix. The leafs scrapped Billy's Onix badly and the giant Pokémon fell to the ground.

"If only you'd listen to me," grumbled Billy. "Onix, return."

"Looks like it's our turn," said Kamon. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

"Prepare to attack, Waninoko," said Hiroki.

Takashi rolled eyes. "Chikolita, Rattata, I choose you!"

"Waninoko, water gun," said Hiroki. "Blast that rat."

"Razor leaf, now," commanded Takashi. "Hyper fang attack."

"Okay Hinoarashi, burn those leafs," ordered Kamon.

"_Rat_!" Rattata leaped at Waninoko, baring her teeth.

"Wan in . . . oko!" Waninoko shot a blast of water into Rattata's mouth and the Rattata Pokémon's eyes shot wide open.

"Chik ka!" Chikolita shook her head again and sent two leafs at Hinoarashi.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi shot two blast of ember at the leafs, burning them up, then sent one at Chikolita.

"Yeah, we saved the day!" cheered Hiroki and Kamon.

"Not yet you didn't," growled Takashi. She had grabbed the monk by the neck. "Let me have your Gastly, or your days are numbered." She glared at Hiroki and Kamon. "And if you two clowns even command your Pokémon to move, he dies, got that."

"Okay," said Hiroki, Kamon, and Billy.

"Rattata, get Gastly's Poké Ball from this monk," ordered Takashi.

"Rat ta!" Rattata jumped at the monk and grabbed a Poké Ball in her teeth. She walked over to Takashi.

"Good," said Takashi. "I choose you, Gastly!" She threw the Poké Ball into the air and a Gastly appeared in front of her. "Gastly, I, Takashi, am your new trainer now. I order you to teleport me and my Pokémon out of here now!"

"Gastly," agreed Gastly. "Gas!" Gastly quickly teleported Takashi, Chikolita, and Rattata away from the tower.

The head monk walked over to Hiroki, Kamon, and Billy. "You three let her steal my Gastly! But not too worry, you did drive her away, and I am thankful for that. So, I will award you this." He handed Hiroki and Kamon a small device. "This is a hidden machine. Insert it in your Pokédex and it'll teach your Pokémon this special attack. You can also use technical machines the same way too, except hidden machines can be used more than once. This is the hidden machine flash. It'll brighten up your day when you're in a dark cave."

"Cool!" said Hiroki and Kamon.

"And Billy, you always had to skill to be one of us, except for the ignorant Onix," said the monk. "Plus, you don't have a Bellsprout."

Hiroki stepped up to Billy. "I'll trade you my Bellsprout for your Onix. You'll be needing it more than I, since Bellsprout doesn't even listen to me."

"This will be a good trade for you both," said the monk. "Rock Pokémon are strong against flying, which is what Hayato, our gym leader, uses."

Hiroki gasped. "The gym! I totally forgot!" He and Billy quickly switched Pokémon and he dashed out.

"Hiroki, I'm gonna stay here for awhile to try to capture a Gastly!" shouted Kamon. "Good luck!"

Chapter Six: Hayato – The Bird Master

Hiroki and Waninoko rushed down the tower and began to head towards the Kikyou City Gym. But . . .

"Halt!" growled a policeman at the entrance. An Itomaru sat on his shoulder. "So, you finally came out Takashi. You're mine, now!"

"Takashi?" repeated Hiroki. "No, no! I'm Hiroki. I'm a Pokémon trainer from Wakaba Town."

"Sure," sneered the policeman, "and I'm Bruno of the Elite Trainers."

"If you don't believe me, my Pokédex can identify me." Hiroki held out his Pokédex and went to its serial number and trainer information. Hiroki's picture and information popped up. "Besides, there's your thieve!" He pointed at the exit of the Pokémon and Takashi and Gastly were walking out.

"It's Takashi!" growled the policeman. "Let's move troops!" The police force headed straight for Takashi, though Hiroki doubted that would stop her.

"Waninoko wan," said Waninoko.

Hiroki nodded. "Right! To the Kikyou City Gym!"

****

Hiroki and Waninoko marched through the open doors of the Kikyou City Gym, all ready to battle. "Hayato! I'm here for a match!"

"You are, are you?" said the voice of a person around Hiroki's age.

"Yeah, that's what I said," explained Hiroki.

"Hmm," said the voice. "If you wish to challenge me, then come to the main arena right away. Just follow the path in front of you."

More light suddenly came on, lighting the path to the gym leader.

"Well, here we go," murmured Hiroki. "Let's go, Waninoko."

"Oko," agreed Waninoko.

Hiroki picked up his Pokémon and the two began walking down the path. From time to time Hiroki would glance down to the left or to the right of him where there was no path and he was amazed to see a very long drop.

When Hiroki and Waninoko finally reached the main arena, which was made of sand and dirt, there was nobody there.

"Where are you!" shouted Hiroki.

Suddenly, the lights the lit the path disappeared. There was the sound of flapping wings coming from the path. A Pidgeot suddenly flew out from the darkness, and landed in front of Hiroki and Waninoko. A young boy in a robe, with dark covering part of his face, climbed off the giant bird.

Hiroki put down Waninoko and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Hayato, of the Kikyou City Gym," replied the boy. "I run this gym. And who might you be?"

"I am Hiroki of Wakaba Town," announced Hiroki.

"Ah, Wakaba," repeated Hayato. "Such a small town, surprised it has trainers there. Anyway, if you're from Wakaba Town, I'm guessing this is your first gym leader battle, is it not?"

"It is," said Hiroki. "How'd you know?"

"There aren't any other gyms from here to Wakaba," explained Hayato. "Since this is your first gym battle, I'll explain the rules. If you win, you'll be awarded the Wind Badge, an official Jolt League Badge. In the Jolt League, you must earn eight of the badges to qualify in the league games. In each gym, the different trainers will set a number of Pokémon you will use in the match. At my gym, we use two Pokémon each."

"All right," said Hiroki. "I'm ready when you are."

"Return, Pidgeot," ordered Hayato. He smirked. "Let the match begin."

Chapter Seven: Waninoko versus Pidgey

"All _right_! Prepare to attack, Waninoko," ordered Hiroki. Waninoko walked in front of him.

"Go, Pidgey!" Hayato threw a Poké Ball into the air and out flew his Pidgey.

"Water gun, now!" shouted Hiroki.

"Quick attack!" ordered Hayato.

"Wan! Wan! Wan!" Waninoko shot small bullets of water up at Pidgey, but the bird Pokémon dived passed Waninoko's water attack and slammed into Waninoko.

Hiroki gasped. "Waninoko! Grrr, use your scratch attack."

"Fly _up_," ordered Hayato.

Waninoko tried to scratch Pidgey, but the bird Pokémon flew up into the sky out of Waninoko's reach. The baby crocodile kept on trying to jump up and scratch Pidgey, but it was useless.

"Alright, fly attack," ordered Hayato.

Pidgey dived down and slammed into Waninoko.

"Now, sand attack," growled Hayato.

Pidgey circled around Waninoko and created a deadly sandstorm, blinding poor little Waninoko.

"Do it, tackle attack," commanded Hayato.

"I don't think, water gun," ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko tried shot a blast of water at Hayato's Pidgey, but the crocodile kept missing. Finally, Pidgey went straight at Waninoko, but this time the crocodile saw it and shot the water at Pidgey. The bullet of water didn't hit Pidgey that hard, and the bird slammed into Waninoko.

"Rage attack," ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko just stood there, glowing a dark and deep red as he charged up with energy.

"What attack could I use against a rage attack." Hayato smirked. "I know, mud attack, _now_!"

Pidgey dived down and picked up dirt in his talons. He flew over Waninoko and dropped it on the crocodile Pokémon, both blinding it and harming it.

Pidgey did the attack several times, and Waninoko couldn't even see Pidgey.

"Grrr, _stare_!" shouted Hiroki.

"_Wan_!" Waninoko squinted for a several seconds, while he soon discovered Pidgey, trying to put the drop on him again. This time Waninoko stared hard at Pidgey and bird Pokémon seemed to be going _really_ slow.

"Rage!" shouted Hiroki.

Waninoko jumped up and slammed into Pidgey using all of its strength.

"Now, bite attack," ordered Hiroki.

"Oko!" Waninoko opened his jaw and bit Pidgey. By now, Pidgey had finally fainted, and Waninoko was dancing around.

"Pidgey, return." Hayato nodded. "You may be good Hiroki, but you're not strong enough to face my Pidgeotto! Go!" Hayato threw a Poké Ball high into the air and out of the ball flew out the second stage of Pidgey, and the pre-evolution of Pidgeot: Pidgeotto.

"Quick attack," commanded Hayato.

"Pidge _ot_!" Pidgeotto quickly slammed into Waninoko, and the baby crocodile fainted.

Chapter Eight: Onix versus Pidgeotto

"Return, Waninoko." Hiroki held out Waninoko's Poké Ball and recalled his Pokémon. He smirked as he selected Billy's Poké Ball. "Now, I'll use my brand new Pokémon, that replaced my disobedient Bellsprout. Prepare to attack, _Onix_!" Hiroki threw the Poké Ball high into air and the giant serpent Pokémon slithered out of the ball.

"Ah, a rock Pokémon, a smart move I must say." Hayato smirked. "For a regular bird Pokémon. But my bird Pokémon knows the ground attack, mud attack. Your Onix will not survive."

Hiroki smirked. "I find _that_ hard believe! Onix, tackle attack."

"Grrr?" growled Onix. She looked around in confusion, searching for a familiar face, but Billy wasn't in sight. "Grrr-Onix?"

"I'm your new trainer," explained Hiroki. "Billy needed a Bellsprout to join the Bellsprout Tower, so he traded my Bellsprout for you."

The giant Onix sniffled and slowly began to cry. "On ix?"

Hayato scratched his head. "Is . . . there something I missed? Are we gonna battle or not?"

Hiroki sighed. "I hope so. Onix, I'll try to take good care of you, and someday when Billy's an elder I'll return him too you."

Onix nodded.

"Alright Onix, tackle attack," ordered Hiroki.

"Pidgeotto dodge, agility," ordered Hayato.

"Grrr-on!" Onix leaped at Pidgeotto, but the bird Pokémon used his speed to dive out of the way. Onix continued trying to tackle, until she slammed her head into the wall.

"Alright, rock throw," ordered Hiroki.

"Agility." Hayato simply smirked.

Onix hurled herself at Pidgeotto, but the bird dodged out of the way and sent Onix rolling towards the edge gym.

"Mud attack!" ordered Hayato.

Pidgeotto dived down onto the ground, picked up some dirt and rocks and dropped them onto Onix's face. The rock Pokémon screamed in pain, as she slowly began to faint.

"Again, mud attack," commanded Hayato.

"Screech!" shouted Hiroki.

"On!" Onix sent a high pitched growl at Pidgeotto making the bird Pokémon flip out in pain.

"Now, rock throw attack," ordered Hiroki.

"Grrr-On_ix_." Onix leaped into and slammed into the stunned Pidgeotto.

"Fight back Pidgeotto. Tackle attack," commanded Hayato.

Hiroki smirked. "Pidgeotto's too dazed to do anything. Wrap attack."

Onix wrapped herself around Pidgeotto, squeezing the Pokémon.

"Grrr, return, Pidgeotto." Hayato recalled Pidgeotto to his Pokémon and Hayato smirked. "Well Hiroki, for a beginner, you're pretty tough. You've fought well with your Waninoko and your Onix and you defeated your first gym leader. At every gym you'll be rewarded with a gym badge, here's mine." Hayato tossed Hiroki a small badge. It was in the shape of Pidgeotto using a speedy quick attack.

"Yes!" cheered Hiroki. "I won a Wind Badge!" He glanced up at Onix. "Good job girl. Onix, return!"

****

As Hiroki began to head out of the gym, he saw Kamon come rushing at him. "Hey Kamon. What's up?"

Kamon smirked, holding up Hinoarashi. "We're here to challenge Hayato. We'll win, unlike you."

Hiroki held up a Wind Badge. "Me and Waninoko won, actually. With Pokémon like Hinoarashi, you may not win. But, I might as well watch." Hiroki walked back into the gym with Kamon and Hinoarashi at his side.

****

After winning his first gym badge, now he, his Pokémon, a new egg, and his friend Kamon, Hiroki and Waninoko head west and find a strange place. A palace in fact. Will Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and the evil Takashi escape this palace, or be captured by its keepers. Find out in _Palace of the Annon_.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Quick Introduction

Totodile! Chikorita! Ho-Oh! All these name's ar arriving so fast. That's right. The English names of our beloved G/S Pokémon are coming, and coming soon! Within months, we'll have all 100 new names. But until then, us Pokémon Gold and Silver series have a problem: Parts of our names would be in English, and most would be in Japanese. Due to this, I will be keeping the Japanese names (Yay! I like Hinoarashi and Waninoko anyway) until all 100 new names are officially announced. Meanwhile, only Marril, Snubbull (or Snubble), and Slowking will be the main names that'll be aired. There may be a few others, I'm not sure. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter One: The Mysterious Egg

Hiroki, with his friend Kamon and Kamon's Pokémon, Hinoarashi, marched happily along Kikyou City's path from the gym to the Pokémon Center.

Last, Hiroki and Waninoko defeated Hayato the Kikyou City Gym Leader and the barrier Wing Badge (NOTE: In the last book I called it Win_d_ Badge, my mistake). With the help of Waninoko and Onix, Hiroki managed to win the Wing Badge.

After watching Kamon and Hinoarashi also defeat Hayato, the group headed towards the center, where they would heal their Pokémon.

The two trainers walked into the center and pulled out Onix, Geodude, and Waninoko's Poké Balls. "We just came from the gym, will you heal our Pokémon?"

Hiroki saw Hinoarashi tug on Kamon's leg. Kamon picked up his flame Pokémon and put it on the counter. "And Hinoarashi too please."

"Of course," said the nurse. She glanced behind the two trainers. "Are you two Kamon and Hiroki, from Wakaba Town?"

"Yeah," the two said in unison.

"This man was looking for you two. In fact, he's still here," said the nurse. "He's sitting right over there." The nurse pointed to a wall, and there sat one of Professor Utsugi's aids, the one who had watched them battle the first time back home.

The two walked over to the scientist and asked, "Did you come from Wakaba Town?"

"Yes!" said the scientist happily. "Kamon! Hiroki! How are you two!"

"Good," replied both trainers slowly. "Um, why are you here?"

"Oh! Well, the professor meant for you not only to see Professor Oak and his friend to get your Pokédex but _also_ get these two eggs Oak was studying," said the aid. "Since they are soon to hatch, they would probably be best in the hands of two new trainers such as yourselves." The aid revealed two eggs, with the same spotted design on them. "You'll need to transport one of your Pokémon back to Professor Utsugi in order to carry it around."

"Won't be too hard," muttered Hiroki. "Redeiba's been giving me trouble."

"Yeah," agreed Kamon. "And my Itomaru's been bugging me too."

Hiroki flipped opened his Pokédex and grabbed Redeiba's Poké Ball. "Sorry girl, but you and Zubat will just have to get to know each other a bit more." Hiroki pushed several buttons on the Pokédex and Redeiba's Poké Ball was teleported off to Utsugi's lab.

Kamon did the same, and soon Itomaru was gone.

The aid handed both boys the eggs.

"What's in them?" asked Kamon.

"We aren't sure," replied the aid. "These don't look like Pichu eggs or Bubbi eggs, and we can't find many of these patterns on any Pokémon. We're looking into it. Oh yes! I bumped into somebody Wednesday-"

"Two days ago," interrupted Hiroki.

" . . . Yeah, whatever, two days ago," said the aid. He took out two strange looking bracelets, with an odd symbol on both of them. "A trainer gave these to me. It is said to power-up normal type Pokémon, like Otachi, Rattata, Pidgey, etc."

Hiroki received the bracelet and looked at it in awe. "Hey, this is the Japanese symbol for normal. It must be able to power up normal type Pokémon."

The scientist smirked. "Also, Utsugi was wonder if you wanted to upgrade your Pokédex."

"Yeah! New information on Pokémon's always good," said Hiroki.

"Corny," mumbled Kamon.

Hiroki glared at his companion.

"Head west of Kikyou City where a small lab and strange ruins lay," said the aid. "There you shall find the scientist who will give you the Zukan Upgrade. I must return home." The aid turned to the door. "Farewell."

Chapter Two: On the Road Again

After getting Waninoko and Hinoarashi back from the nurse, and also receiving their other Pokémon too, Hiroki and his friends continued their journey towards the small lab and the mysterious ruins.

As Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and Hinoarashi headed towards the west exit of the town, Kamon stopped Hiroki and Waninoko. "We need Poké Balls and potions."

The group headed into the store and they peered around. Inside was a busy shopping area, where there were aisles were filled with Poké Balls, potions, heals, and various other things.

Hiroki and Waninoko separated form Kamon in the store so they could look for different things. Hiroki picked up three extra Poké Balls, three potions, some antidotes, and some paralyze-heal.

Hiroki walked up to a man at the counter of the shop. Hiroki placed all the items on the table.

"Will that be all?" asked the man.

Hiroki nodded and slid the money towards the man, and the guy at the counter checked out the items and handed them back to Hiroki.

As Hiroki was leaving, he noticed a line had formed behind him. At the back of the line was Kamon with Hinoarashi.

Hiroki smirked and headed out. "Looks like I get the head start this time!" He put the items in his backpack, picked up Waninoko, and darted out.

****

As Hiroki and Waninoko walked happily out of Kikyou City, heading hopefully towards the lab, but some guy passing by interrupted the duo.

"Hey you, ya you," said the man. "You are a Pokémon trainer, right?"

Hiroki nodded. "What is it to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The man chuckled. "I'm just here to help." The man smirked and picked up Waninoko. "Aren't you just the cutest little Pokémon? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Wan!" Waninoko sprayed tons of water at the man's face. Waninoko hopped down from the stunned man.

Hiroki smirked. "What do ya want?"

"Only to help." The man held out a strange belt. "This is an earthquake belt, it powers up ground type Pokémon like Onix, Urimu, Geodude, etc."

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Hiroki.

"Because I don't want you to end up like me," answered the man, "an old worthless Pokémon trainer." He sighed. "If Onix hadn't passed away . . ." The man gave Hiroki the belt.

Hiroki smirked and took the belt and put it in the backpack. "Thanks." He picked up Waninoko and continued west.

****

"Trees . . . trees . . . trees," mumbled Hiroki. He and Waninoko had been stopped because the road turned into a deep forest.

"Wan, wan." Waninoko patted Hiroki on the shoulder.

"Trying to get to Enju City, huh?" asked a mysterious male voice.

Hiroki and Waninoko turned around, and there stood an old man. He smiled happily.

"What is it with old people in route 36?" wondered Hiroki. Hiroki had never even heard of Enju City. But this man may be of some use. "Yes?"

"If you're trying to get to Enju City, this path has been blocked for awhile," said the man. "You have to go south to Hiwada Town, then up north to Kogane City before you hit Enju City."

Hiroki nodded. "Yeah, um, where's the lab? Ya know, the one with Pokédex upgrade?"

"Of course, everyone around here knows about the lab near the Annon Ruins," said the old man. The old man turned south. "The lab is near those lakes between the giant rocks. The Annon Ruins are below there."

Hiroki smiled. "Thank you." He headed south towards the lab.

Chapter Three: Lab of the Annon

Hiroki walked into the rocky area, containing the lab and the underground ruins.

To his right was one of the entrances into the ruin. Below it was the lab. Next to the lab was the second entrance of to the ruins, which was below the lake. At the very bottom was a giant lake.

"This should be fun," muttered Hiroki. With Waninoko at his side, Hiroki headed towards the lab.

When Hiroki and Waninoko entered the lab, the sound of buzzing machines filled the area. Hiroki expected tons and tons of scientists working there, but all Hiroki found were two scientists.

"Uh, excuse me," said Hiroki, over the sound of the machines. "Is this the lab that created the Zukan Upgrade?"

The two scientists stopped. "Who are you!"

"I am Hiroki of Wakaba Town," he answered. He held up Waninoko. "This is the Pokémon Professor Utsugi gave me, Waninoko."

The two scientists stopped their busy work. "Professor Utsugi of Wakaba Town!"

"Yeah," answered Hiroki. "Ya know, _I'm_ H-i-r-o-k-i of Wakaba Town."

"Yes, yes, we know," said the two scientists. "So, you want the Zukan Upgrade, huh?"

Hiroki nodded. "What do I have to do in order to get it?"

"First, you must capture three Annon to show us," said the scientists.

"Annon?" repeated Hiroki, beginning to open his Pokédex.

"Annon, the mysterious Pokémon," said the Pokédex. A Picture of an eye with a line coming out of it appeared on the Pokédex. "Said to have lived long ago, these Pokémon shaped themselves into words to communicate their feelings. Even though it is a psychic Pokémon, its only attack, wake up power, is a normal move. Although there seem to be many types of Annon, they are all the same Pokémon."

Hiroki nodded. "Sure, I can do that. Annon sounds like an easy Pokémon to catch. Nothing we can't handle, right Waninoko?"

"Waninoko, wan in!" agreed Waninoko.

"With Waninoko's bite attack, which is an dark-type attack, we can capture them." Hiroki smiled brightly, but realized the scientists weren't. "What?"

"And it appears that we have another problem," answered one of the scientist. "Our third member of our group went into the Annon Ruins and disappeared."

"He is the only one out of the three of us that can perform the upgrade," said the second scientist. "If you can find him, then we'll gladly upgrade."

"What exactly is the upgrade?" asked Hiroki. "What does it do?"

"What do you think!" said both scientists. "This is a lab that studies Annon! The Zukan Upgrade brings up the Annon Pokédex, which takes notes on the Annon. You can tell if it's sad, happy, mad, and so on."

"You know, in the end, it doesn't seem worth it." Hiroki sighed and sat himself down onto a chair. "How am _I_, alone, going to rescue a scientist. If only Kamon and Hinoarashi were here . . ."

Kamon and Hinoarashi quickly entered the lab. "I'm Kamon from Wakaba Town," introduced Kamon. He held out Hinoarashi. "And this is one of Professor Utsugi's Pokémon that he gave to me, Hinoarashi." He whipped out his Pokédex. "I am here for the Pokédex Zukan Upgrade."

The two scientists began grumbling about another kid coming in. Hiroki got up and explained everything to Kamon.

But Kamon held his head high and just snorted. "I don't think a little problem like that's going to stop us! No way! I'm going into those Annon Ruins and finding your friend!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"It may be dangerous," warned one of the scientists.

"It may?" murmured Kamon. Kamon's face slowly became pale.

This was the perfect moment for Hiroki to jump in. "Ha!" laughed Hiroki. To give it more affect. He jumped up, with Waninoko in his hands. "My Pokémon can easily face danger! Right Waninoko, Kamon?"

"Wan!" agreed the brave baby crocodile.

"Well, you know, I dunno," mumbled Kamon weakly, trying to back out of it.

Hinoarashi nodded. "Hin, hino o ra _shi_!" Hinoarashi jumped up and down happily.

Kamon sighed. "If Hinoarashi wants to go, I'll go too!"

Chapter Four: Trouble . . .

The man sighed, waiting for his ally to contact him.

The evil-type Pokémon, Nyura, wandered tiredly around the man, too awaiting the call so they could inform the boss.

Their comrade was at the Annon Ruins, waiting to ambush Hiroki and Kamon, two young trainers from Wakaba Town with two strong Pokémon: Waninoko and Hinoarashi.

The man's cell phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Yes? Is everything going as planned?"

"Perfect," answered a female voice from the other end of the phone line. "We have two kids with a Hinoarashi and a Waninoko in the scientists' lab convincing them that they can rescue the third scientist from me."

"Well don't mess it up, we don't want the boss on our case," growled the man.

"Trust me, this thieve knows what to do," replied the lady. She hung up.

The man hung up too, and glanced down at his Tentacool in a tank. "She can do this, can't she Tentacool? Don't like old times, right?"

****

"It would be a good idea if you unlocked the second entrance into the cave," the scientists suggested. "The entrance is north of our lab."

"Why?" questioned Kamon, as he and Hiroki were picking up their Pokémon and putting away their eggs.

"Because if he is missing, then that would be the best place to start looking," answered the first scientist.

"Plus the Annon could be trying to hide them," added the second scientist.

"Oh, okay," said Hiroki, a bit nervous about doing this. "We'll try there first."

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and Hinoarashi headed out of the lab, but Hiroki stopped to think for a moment. "You know, if we're going up against a psychic Pokémon, then Zubat and his leech life would be a strong attack!" Hiroki pressed a few buttons on his Pokédex, switching Weedle for Zubat, and Zubat's Poké Ball soon appeared. "Prepare to attack, _Zubat_!"

The Poké Ball hurled through the air and out flew, Zubat.

"Maybe getting out a new Pokémon's a good idea." Kamon flipped open his Pokédex and a picture of Caterpie appeared on the screen. "Sorry Caterpie, but its Gastly's turn to come out." Kamon switched Caterpie for Gastly and tossed Gastly's Poké Ball up into the air. "Let's show 'em, Gastly!"

"Gas!" growled the gas-Pokémon Gastly.

"Now let's head in," said Hiroki.

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and Hinoarashi entered the entrance of the ancient ruins to find a surprise. What seemed to be all Annon in the shapes of hieroglyphics, each in the shape of a letter of the english alphabet.

"Hello!" said a female voice from next to them. She walked up to the duo of trainers and Pokémon. "Welcome to the Annon Ruins puzzle game! May I be of some service to you?"

"Puzzle game?" repeated Hiroki very slowly.

The lady pointed upward to a small, raised, platform in the center of the cave entrance. On the platform was a small, puzzle.

"A put the pieces together puzzle? Puh!" Kamon laughed loudly and noisily, acting rude as usual "We can easily put it together, or at least _I_ can."

"I'm not sure, I could be underestimating you, but I doubt it." Suddenly the red-haired girl, who had stolen Professor Utsugi's Chikolita, walked into the entrance with the Chikolita and her Rattata.

Hiroki gasped, quietly saying "No."

"Takashi!" growled both boys angrily.

"The Annon are mine!" said Takashi. She looked down at rat Pokémon. "Take care of them. Rattata, I choose you!"

Hiroki glanced up at Zubat. "Prepare to attack, _Zubat_!"

Kamon turned his head towards Gastly. "Let's show 'em, Gastly!"

Chapter Five: Trap

"Zubat, bite attack," commanded Hiroki.

"Lick," commanded Kamon.

Takashi smirked at her two rivals, Hiroki and Kamon. "Rattata, hyper fang attack."

Kamon's Gastly went straight towards Takashi's Rattata. But oddly enough, the ghost Pokémon went right through the normal type rat.

"Rat!" growled Rattata, as she leaped at the bat and bit it hard.

While all this was happening, Professor Utsugi's three starter Pokémon were having a little battle themselves. Chikolita was showing her braveness by heading towards Waninoko and Hinoarashi.

Chikolita shook her head, releasing two razor leafs heading at Waninoko. Hinoarashi reacted quickly and burned the leafs with his ember attack.

"Chi ka!" Chikolita's powerful tackle attack sent Hinoarashi flying up onto the platform. Then, the Pokémon version of Takashi turned towards Waninoko and swung her head again, performing the razor leaf attack again.

"Wan!" cried Waninoko. He darted by the leafs, moving backwards to avoid Chikolita's attack.

As the battle was going on down below. Hinoarashi got up and turned towards the puzzle. He looked at it and began to put the puzzle pieces on the wall where they were suppose to fit in. Within minutes, the puzzle was almost down, only one piece remained.

From out of nowhere, the woman who was watching all of this threw a Poké Ball onto the ground releasing a Venonat. She quickly yelled, "Stun Spore!"

"Veno nat-nat!" Her Venonat jumped up into the air and shook stun spore onto Hiroki, Kamon, Takashi, and all of their Pokémon.

"Now, confusion! Send them flying towards the trap!" ordered the woman.

The poison bug Pokémon used its psychic powers to lift everyone that was paralyzed in the room onto the platform. During this Kamon was hit and knocked out.

"Finish off the puzzle," shouted the woman.

Venonat lifted up the puzzle piece with its psychic powers and slowly brought it towards the missing piece's spot. When the puzzle was finished, the platform rumbled and the floor gave away . . .

****

The telephone rang again, and the man answered it. "Did you finish the job?"

"Venonat was great," answered the woman on the other line. "I cannot defeat them and capture their Pokémon because the thieve Takashi is here."

"Takashi! The one who stole the Chikolita?" cried the man. He tried not to panic and decided to use this towards their advantage. "Perfect, now we'll have a second mission. Return now, we must prepare our attack on Hiwada Town."

"Of course," said the woman. As she hung up the phone, she smirked and walked out of the entrance of the cave. "The resurrection has begun."

****

**THUD!**

"Ow! Ow!" cried Hiroki. The fall or the collision had not yet to knock out Hiroki, unfortunately.

He, Kamon, Takashi, Waninoko, Hinoarashi, Chikolita, Zubat, Gastly, and Rattata had all fallen into the strange woman's trap.

Hiroki slowly got up and looked around. The underground ruins seemed similar to the upper-level, except it was much more vast and open.

Takashi slowly got up and glared at Hiroki. "Well look who survived the fall. Damn."

Hiroki glared at Takashi. "Shut up." He glanced around. "Why must I be stuck with him . . ." He then looked up at Takashi. "And _her_!"

"I am deadly hurt," replied Takashi.

They both turned to Kamon, who was know beginning to stir.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," moaned Kamon as he slowly awoke in front of Hiroki and Kamon. Then Kamon muttered, "There's two things I don't want to wake up to in the morning time."

Kamon sighed and moaned again as he looked around. He looked at his chest where his Hinoarashi was laying. He seemed happy that his Pokémon was okay. Then-

"_Hin_!" cried Hinoarashi. The fire Pokémon used his ember attack on Kamon in defense and ignited his trainer on fire.

Though this would be fun to watch . . . thought Hiroki. "Waninoko, water gun!"

"In o?" said Waninoko, wondering why he should do so. But in the end Waninoko sprayed Kamon's head, putting out the fire.

"Three things," mumbled Kamon, referring back to his awakening statement.

Chapter Six: To Catch an Annon

Takashi took a deep breath and then yelled, "Would you two just shut up! If you haven't noticed, we're in an ancient Pokémon resting place. An underground palace."

A question occurred to Hiroki. "If it's a Pokémon resting place, then where are the Pokémon," questioned Hiroki.

Hiroki and Kamon glanced around the room, which had the strange letter shaped-Annon on them. Kamon mumbled a comment, but Hiroki couldn't hear it. All he could hear was their Pokémon moaning.

"Sorry about that," Kamon apologized. "Gastly, return!"

"Rattata, return," ordered Takashi.

Hiroki nodded, agreeing with their actions. "Do it Zubat, return," said Hiroki.

The three popped out Pokémon were recalled into their Poké Balls.

"Now boys, we're going to have to work together to get out of this palace," explained Takashi. "You'll need to find an exit, or we'll end up being captured by these Annon."

Both Hiroki and Kamon glared at Takashi.

"Why should we help you get out of the cave, you'll just probably cave us in," said Kamon

Takashi gave it a true moment to think over that statement. "True. I actually didn't _think_ of that. If I wanted to steal your Pokémon, I would have stolen your Zubat, Gastly, Hinoarashi, and Waninoko ages ago. You two seem to be a challenge, I won't steal from you. But we _will_ need each other to get out of here."

Hiroki looked forward and so something wandering towards them. "Or that!" cried Hiroki.

Everyone else turned towards the strange creature. It was an Annon. This Annon seemed to be in the shape of an E. It had two lines coming from the front and back of it, and coming from the top and bottom.

This was Hiroki's chance to catch a Pokémon. "Prepare to attack, _Waninoko_!"

Hiroki's Waninoko leaped in front of him, ready to attack.

"An!" cried the wandering Annon in terror.

Hiroki thought about what to do for a moment. "If it's a psychic Pokémon, then I'll use Waninoko's evil attack! Waninoko, _bite attack_!"

His baby crocodile headed straight for the psychic Pokémon, with open jaws."An!" cried Annon. Waninoko's evil-type bite attack was enough to make Annon pass out.

"Poké Ball, _go_!" ordered Hiroki. Hiroki threw a Poké Ball, and Annon entered it. It shook around and it was caught. Hiroki grabbed the Poké Ball. "Yeah! I caught an Annon!"

Both Takashi and Kamon gave Hiroki pathetic claps.

Kamon sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're not here to capture Pokémon, we're here to get that scientist."

"Right," agreed Hiroki. "How do we know you didn't do it? You know, capture the scientist?"

"We've already gone over this," explained Takashi angrily. "You two need me to get out of here. I don't know anything about this scientist."

Hiroki smirked with a sudden idea. "That's where Annon comes in! Prepare to attack, _Annon_!" Hiroki threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and out of it appeared his Annon. "Annon, do you know where the other Annon may be holding a human prisoner."

"An on?" wondered his Annon. "On, on! Annon no on."

"It doesn't know of any human being forced to stay here, but there is someone here," explained Hiroki.

"Lead the way Annon," said Kamon.

Chapter Seven:

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, Hinoarashi, Takashi, and Chikolita all followed Hiroki's Annon, who was leading them to the other Annon.

When they finally reached the center of the ruins, tons of Annon were surrounding a man dressed up like a scientist.

"I don't think so!" growled Hiroki boldly. "Annon, _return_!" Hiroki quickly recalled Annon then drew another Poké Ball. "Zubat, Waninoko, prepare to attack!" Hiroki threw the ball next to Waninoko out of the ball appeared Zubat next to Waninoko.

Hiroki, Waninoko, and Zubat all headed towards the swarm of Annon, ready to help the scientist. "Zubat, supersonic. Waninoko water gun, now!"

Zubat flew up over the crowd and screeched loudly, creating supersonic waves, confusion some of the Annon.

"Wan!" Waninoko leaped up into the air and sprayed the Annon with his water gun.

"Now, both of you, bite attack," ordered Hiroki.

The two Pokémon lunged at the Annon, but the scientist in the middle quickly cried, "Stop! No! Don't hurt the Annon!"

"Huh!" cried Hiroki. "Halt!"

Zubat and Waninoko quickly stopped.

"These Annon aren't your enemy," said the scientist. "I came down here to study them. Do not hurt them." The scientist glanced back towards Takashi and Kamon. "I'd say the red-head is the enemy."

"Huh?" Hiroki turned around and there was Takashi lying on the ground. He glanced at his Pokémon. "We have another battle to fight." He looked at the Annon. "Sorry, will you help us?"

"An," agreed all of the Annon.

Hiroki darted towards Takashi and Kamon and drew a Poké Ball. "Prepare to attack, Annon!"

Hiroki's Annon appeared to what seemed to be Kamon's Annon. There were tons of other Annon around, trying to help them, along with the ones that Hiroki brought, all against Takashi's injured Chikolita and Rattata and . . . Takashi's Annon?

"Fine," cried Takashi, "I can see where my help isn't wanted!" Takashi grabbed what seemed to be some rope from her pocket and tossed it upward towards the roof of the ruins. She quickly climbed up it. "Oh! And keep the stupid Annon!"

Hiroki saw Kamon looking at all of the Pokémon. They both ordered their Annon to return to their Poké Balls.

"So, how did you save the scientist?" asked Kamon.

"I didn't," answered Hiroki. The scientist came over and he and the scientist explained what had happened.

"You give Pokédex upgrades right?" asked Hiroki. "Including this 'Zukan Upgrade,' right?"

"I created it," answered the scientist. "Of course, I'll only give it to people who have captured three Annon."

Hiroki smiled and looked around at Kamon, Takashi's Annon. "Like these Annon? Can we get the upgrade?"

The scientist nodded. "We'll have to return to my lab of course, but yes, yes you can. I'll be glad to."

Both trainers looked at the fallen Poké Ball that contained the lone Annon. Kamon handed it to the scientist. "Here, keep an Annon for yourself."

The scientist smiled. "Thank you. Annon, return."

****

The duo of trainers handed the scientist who they had saved their Pokédex.

Everyone was back at the lab, awaiting their upgrades.

The scientist walked over to a small machine and placed the Pokédex into them. Within a few minutes, the scientist took out the Pokédex and handed them to the trainers. "Upgraded just for you," said the scientist. "There will now be the 'Annon Pokédex' to see what kind of mood your Annon's in."

"Thank you," said both trainers.

Their Pokémon thanked him too.

"Which way is it to Hiwada Town?" asked Hiroki curiously, remembering what the man in the path above them had said. "We're heading there to get to Enju City."

Kamon turned towards Hiroki oddly. "How did you know that?"

"Some guy told me when I was going to the wrong way to the lab," answered Hiroki. He rolled his eyes and turned them back to the scientists.

"Head east then south," answered the scientist.

"Thanks!" replied the two trainers as they left the lab.

As they were walking out, Hiroki mumbled, "Well, that was a pointless trip. It's just an Annon Pokédex."

****

Hiroki and Waninoko's journeys continue as they head to a new route where new things await. Even brand new Pokémon and trainers! Check out episode 5 coming soon! _New Trainers, New Pokémon – Adventure on Route 32_.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: On to Route 32

Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and Hinoarashi and exited the small area, which was home to the Underground Annon Palace.

Kamon yawned. "It's almost night, and tomorrow they were going to show some cool Saturday Morning Cartoons. I think we should head back to Kikyou City."

"You know, there's a Pokémon Center at the end of this route," said Hiroki. "We could try that. Every step we take, we're getting closer to Hiwada Town and our next gym challenge."

Kamon rolled his eyes. "Mellow-dramatic." He picked up Hinoarashi and began to turn towards a small plant. He plucked the plant and got a small nut from it. He was opening his Pokédex to exam it.

"You know, there _are_ wild Pokémon around here," murmured Hiroki.

Kamon's head shot up. "Really? Whoa! I could add to my collection! I could earn something, ya know, get a super, secret, Pokémon that no one else can find."

Hiroki shrugged. "I want to see a few Pokémon before night fall. Have a selection of Pokémon. Night and day."

"Right . . ." Kamon shrugged. "Let's go, to the next route!" He turned to Hiroki. "Which route is this?"

"We're on our way, to route 32," answered Kamon.

The two trainers picked up their Pokémon and headed down the path to route 32. Little did they know, three trainers were watching their every movement as the headed along the path.

****

"Welcome to route 32," said a man, as the duo of trainers entered the area.

"We don't want anything," replied Kamon, as they all continued along.

The man sighed. "All ways thinking I'm gonna sell something." He looked down at the ground. "I use to be a stubborn trainer like you. It was just me and Venusaur . . . but that was awhile ago. I even created a Sun-Tanning Seed, just for it." The man stood tall. "Venusaur was lucky enough to wear one of the Type Power-Ups."

"Type Power-Ups?" Hiroki fished around in his backpack and grabbed the Earthquake Belt, which was said to power up rock-type Pokémon. (NOTE: I made another error last time. This power up powers up _rock_ type Pokémon. You earn the ground-type power up somewhere else . . .)

"Yes," answered the man. "There's a power-up for every different type of Pokémon." He looked out into route 32. "This would seem like the perfect place to catch some more Pokémon for you collections." He glanced down at their Waninoko and Hinoarashi. "Plus, your Pokémon could win enough battles here they could evolve into their next forms."

"Their evolved forms?" wondered Kamon, whipping out his Pokédex.

Hiroki did the same and looked up Waninoko's evolved form.

"Arigeitsu," answered the Pokédex, "a crocodile Pokémon. This large-jawed Pokémon is Waninoko's evolved form. Arigeitsu builds on its predecessor's high Attack and Defense ratings, making it a very effective source of brute force." [Brought to you by March edition of _Expert Gamer_.]

"Though, you should be expecting your Hinoarashi to evolve into Magumarashi first, then Waninoko should evolve into Arigeitsu," said the man. The man handed both trainers Sun-Tanning Seeds. "Good luck on your journey through route 32."

"Thanks," said both trainers, as they headed down the grassy knoll of route 32.

Chapter Two: Popokko! Go Get It!

As the two trainers with their Pokémon at their sides and their eggs in their arms walked down the path, Hiroki noticed something up ahead.

"Look! It's a group of Bellsprout," he observed. He squinted. "And . . . another Pokémon."

Kamon had opened his Pokédex up to the strange plant Pokémon. It was small and pink, with long green leafs coming out of it, almost like they were wings.

"Popokko," answered the Pokédex, "the flying grass Pokémon. Popokko may appear to be weak as it starts off, but once it grows and evolves Popokko will become incredibly strong, since it's the only flying plant Pokémon besides its evolved forms."

"Then I don't think it's worth catching right now," replied Kamon. Then he smirked. "Though, I may be able to tame the Bellsprout. Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi."

"Prepare to attack, Waninoko," ordered Hiroki.

Both Pokémon leaped forward.

"Waninoko, aim your water gun at one of those Popokko!" ordered Hiroki.

"Aim at all of them! Hinoarashi, ember attack!" ordered Kamon.

Waninoko leaped up into the sky and then shot a blast of water down at a Popokko that went rolling off to the sides.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at the Bellsprout, and all the plant Pokémon ignited with fire and started to run off.

"See you later!" Kamon rushed after the Bellsprout.

"Right!" Hiroki and Waninoko followed the Popokko that had rolled off to the side.

"Wan!" growled the crocodile.

"Waninoko, scratch attack!" said Hiroki.

"Wan in!" Waninoko leaped up into the air and scratched the poor pink-plant Pokémon in the face.

"Popo!" cried the Pokémon. But all it did was flop up and down, performing its splash attack.

"Embarrassing," replied Hiroki. "Maybe I shouldn't . . ."

But it was too late! Waninoko grabbed one of the Poké Balls off Hiroki's belt. "Waninoko, _wan_!" [Translation: Poké Ball, _go_!] Waninoko threw the Poké Ball and quickly captured the tiny plant. The water Pokémon walked up to Hiroki and handed him the Poké Ball.

"Grrr," growled Hiroki. He then shouted, "I didn't want the worthless Pokémon!"

Waninoko looked sadly at the ground. "Wan, wan in o."

"Oh, you're forgiven," replied Hiroki, as Popokko's Poké Ball was teleported back to Professor Utsugi's lab. He picked up Waninoko. "Now let's find Kamon!"

"O, o!" cheered Waninoko.

Chapter Three: Meripu, the Stubborn Pokémon

Hiroki began to walk along, back on the path (following a trail of burnt grass) until he came upon a Meripu, the electric sheep Pokémon, trying to eat the grass.

"Oh, don't eat that," replied Hiroki. "That's bad grass." He bent down to try to direct the Meripu's attention towards good grass. But when he touched it-

"Meri!" Meripu glowed for an instant, then sent a mighty shock of lightning onto Hiroki and Waninoko.

"My mistake," murmured Hiroki. He quickly shook off the pain and selected a Poké Ball. "Prepare to attack, Onix!" He hurled the Poké Ball onto the ground, and out of the ball appeared the giant rock snake.

"Grrr-on!" growled the snake.

"Onix, tackle attack," ordered Hiroki.

Onix dived at the Meripu and sent it flying into a rock.

"Rock throw attack!" commanded Hiroki.

"Mer ip!" growled the sheep, sent a mighty shock of lightning at Onix, but it didn't harm the rock Pokémon.

Onix hurled itself at Meripu, and slammed into the sheep. The rock attack completely phased out the sheep.

"Poké Ball, go!" Hiroki threw the Poké Ball at the sheep, but the sheep bucked the ball back at Hiroki.

"Rip," growled the Meripu.

"Onix, screech!" ordered Hiroki.

"On!" growled the giant snake, screeched at the top of its lungs.

Hiroki threw the Poké Ball at Meripu again. This time, the sheep entered the ball and it shook around then stopped.

"Cool! Meripu is mine!" said Hiroki. He recalled Onix into her Poké Ball. "Now, let's go find Kamon!" He picked up Waninoko and darted off.

****

"He's good," replied one of the trainers.

"He's horrible," said another trainer.

"He's simply a beginner," said the third trainer.

The trio of trainers were still following them, but stopped to watch Hiroki capture Meripu. They were hiding in trees, watching Hiroki and his Waninoko as they continued onward.

"Our Pokémon could easily beat theirs," said the first trainer.

"How do we know?" asked the second trainer.

"We shall challenge them to a four against four match," answered the third trainer.

"Ponyta can beat 'em," said the first trainer.

"Seel and Shellder are the best," said the second trainer.

"And you can't forget Bellsprout," said the third trainer.

The trainers hopped out of their tree and followed Hiroki.

****

As Hiroki and Waninoko came upon Kamon and Hinoarashi, he found them battling another trainer.

"Nidoran, scratch attack," ordered the female trainer.

"Hinoarashi, finish it off! Tackle," said Kamon.

"Hin no!" Hinoarashi slammed into the small, female, poison Pokémon. The poison Pokémon fell down weakly towards the ground.

"All right, Nidoran return!" said the female trainer.

Kamon smiled, as Hiroki approached him. He turned back to the girl and exchanged cell phone numbers. "Catch any new Pokémon or Nidoran evolves into Nidorina, call me."

"Kamon and his girls," replied Hiroki.

"Hold it!" Suddenly, three trainers appeared before Kamon and Hiroki (the girl had all ready left.)

Chapter Four: Pyre, Hail, and Sedge

"Yes," replied both trainers.

"We've been watching you," replied the first person.

" . . . So, you're stalkers?" asked Hiroki.

"NO!" cried the second person.

"Pokémon thieves?" asked Kamon.

"No," said the third. "We're Pokémon trainers, who've just received our first Pokémon and we're hoping to challenge some trainers."

"Of course!" said Hiroki. "I'm Hiroki, and this is my Waninoko." He held up his first Pokémon.

"Kamon's the name, and this here's Hinoarashi," said Kamon, holding up his Pokémon.

"Pyre," said the first trainer.

"Hail," said the second trainer.

"Sedge," said the third trainer.

The two boys shook the other boys hands, then they both shook hands with Hail.

_Hail's a hot one_, thought Hiroki to himself.

"So, we want to have a four against four battle," said Hail. "Pyre has his Ponyta, I have my Seel and Shellder, while Sedge has his Bellsprout."

"I'll use Waninoko and Meripu in that case!" Hiroki selected his Pokédex, selected Meripu on his six-Pokémon team, and threw Meripu's Poké Ball onto the grassy field. "Prepare to attack, Meripu!"

"And I'll be using Hinoarashi and Gastly!" said Kamon. He threw Gastly's Poké Ball onto the grassy knoll, and out of the ball appeared his ghost Pokémon.

"Go!" The other three trainers threw their Poké Balls and revealed their Pokémon: A flaming horse, a seal lion, a small oyster, and a flower.

"The order will go Pyre, Sedge, and Hail, for us, and you then me," said Kamon to Hiroki.

Hiroki nodded and stepped up.

Pyre sighed and walked up to Hiroki. "It's time to meet the better trainer!"

"I've known the better trainer for awhile: Me!" replied Hiroki slyly. "Waninoko, prepare to attack!"

"Ponyta, do your stuff!" commanded Pyre.

The two Pokémon stepped up to each other, getting ready to attack.

Chapter Five: The Battle Begins

"Ponyta, stomp attack!" ordered Pyre.

Ponyta leaped into the air and stomped down onto poor little Waninoko.

"Wan!" cried the crocodile as it flew backwards.

"Water gun!" commanded Hiroki.

"Wan in!" Already airborne, Waninoko shot a blast of water at fire-horse Pokémon.

"Use your agility!" ordered Pyre.

Ponyta leaped out of the way of Waninoko's attack. The crocodile continued trying to spray Ponyta, but he was just too quick for the little water Pokémon.

"Take down!" ordered Pyre.

Ponyta neighed and darted at Waninoko. He bashed into the water Pokémon.

"Now, scratch attack!" said Hiroki.

Waninoko leaped up at Ponyta's head and scratched it. In fright, Ponyta stood on its hind legs, trying to get away from Waninoko.

"Water gun!" ordered Hiroki.

"Wan!" Waninoko sprayed water on Ponyta, and the horse fell to the ground.

"Finish it off, rage!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko converted all of its anger during the attack and used it to create a powerful tackle attack!

"Ponyta return!" Pyre recalled his Pokémon and slowly backed away. It was Sedge's turn now.

"You can do it, Bellsprout!" ordered Sedge. His plant Pokémon walked up to Waninoko.

"Waninoko, _scratch_!" ordered Hiroki.

"Stop it with a simple vine whip," ordered Sedge.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout slashed Waninoko with its leafs and it tumbled backwards.

"Poison powder!" ordered Sedge.

"Bell!" Bellsprout opened his mouth and shot a purplish powder at Waninoko, and it quickly became poisoned.

"You've done all you can do! Waninoko, return!" Hiroki held out a Poké Ball and recalled Waninoko into it. Hiroki stepped back and let Kamon take a try at it.

"Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" ordered Kamon. Hinoarashi walked in front of his trainer, ready to beat Bellsprout.

Sedge smiled at Kamon's Hinoarashi. "This should be fun!"

"Smokescreen!" ordered Kamon.

The flames from off of Hinoarashi back created a dense cloud of smoke around the two Pokémon.

"Bellsprout, growth attack!" commanded Sedge.

Bellsprout shot up from the smokescreen attack, larger than life (not _that_ big)!

"Tackle attack," ordered Kamon.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi darted at the giant Bellsprout, but when it hit Hinoarashi simply bounced off of Bellsprout.

"Ember attack!" ordered Kamon.

"Wrap attack!" ordered Sedge.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout launched vines that wrapped around Hinoarashi's neck, preventing it from using an ember attack.

"We can finish it off! Stun spore!" said Sedge.

Kamon smirked. "Try using your master flame attack!"

Hinoarashi focused and the flames on its back circled around him, forcing Bellsprout's vines the burn and drop him, then the circling flame entered its mouth. It tried shooting the triangular shaped blast of fire, but all the came out was a small bullet of fire.

"It failed, oh well! Ember attack!" ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at Bellsprout and it ignited with fire as usual.

Chapter Six: The Match Continues . . .

"Bellsprout, return!" Sedge recalled Bellsprout into his Poké Ball. "Hail, it's your turn."

The silver hair girl walked onto the battling arena. "Yes it is." She looked down at Seel. "Seel, please bring Shellder into battle first."

Seel walked over, Shellder hoped onto her head, and Seel walked over towards Hinoarashi and dropped off Shellder, then walked back to Hail.

"Do it Hino, ember attack!" Kamon smirked. "It's a fire Pokémon so it should melt ice type Pokémon!"

"But Shellder and Seel aren't an ice type Pokémon! Shellder, ice beam!" commanded Hail.

"Shell!" Shellder opened its mouth and shot a beam of ice at Hinoarashi. The flame Pokémon quickly froze over.

"Hinoarashi, return!" He glanced towards Gastly. "Your turn girl!"

"Gas!" growled the ghost. It disappeared, then reappeared in front of Shellder.

"Gastly hypnosis!" ordered Kamon.

"Shellder withdraw!" Hail quickly ordered.

Shellder quickly closed its shell, while Gastly's hypnotic waves bounced off the shell.

"Shellder, tackle attack!" ordered Hail.

Shellder leaped at Gastly and tried slamming into it, but Shellder flew right through Gastly.

"Lick attack!" ordered Kamon.

"Ice beam!" ordered Hail.

"Shell!" Shellder opened its mouth again and froze Gastly's tongue. The ice beam continued and eventually froze Gastly completely.

"Fine, Gastly return!" Kamon recalled Gastly and turned to Hiroki. "Your turn."

"Prepare to attack, Meripu!" ordered Hiroki. He glanced around, but Meripu wasn't there. It took him awhile, but he found Meripu chewing on the same burnt grass again. "Not again! It's time to prove yourself in battle Meripu!"

"Mer," muttered Meripu and followed Hiroki back to the field.

"Look whose back," replied Hail.

"Prepare to attack, Meripu!" ordered Hiroki.

"Mer ip!" growled the sheep. It suddenly launched itself at Shellder, tackling it and sending Shellder flying. Meripu then performed her thundershock, frying Shellder.

"Shellder, return!" Hail recalled Shellder into her Poké Ball, then looked at Seel. "So you want to play rough! Seel, headbutt!"

Seel launched itself at Meripu, head first. Seel slammed into Meripu and sent her flying backwards.

"Meripu, thunderwave!" ordered Hiroki.

"Mer ip!" Meripu's tail lit up with light, and then Meripu sent a blast of electricity that quickly paralyzed Seel. Meripu then used a tackle attack on the paralyzed Seel.

"You can still freeze it! Aurora beam!" said Hail.

"Seel!" growled Seel. She opened her mouth and shot a blast of ice at the Pokémon.

Meripu swiftly dodged out of the way then shocked Seel, badly hurting it.

"Good job Meripu!" said Kamon.

Hiroki smirked. "I'm the very best!"

"You aren't doing anything," replied Kamon.

Meripu then performed headbutt, finishing off Seel.

Chapter Seven: Separate Ways

"Seel, return!" Hail recalled her Seel into her Poké Ball.

"Good job Meripu!" Hiroki bent down and patted Meripu on the head. Suddenly, Meripu shocked Hiroki, frying the poor trainer. "I guess Meripu's a little at the concept of 'helping others'." He held out her Poké Ball and recalled Meripu.

"You two have battled well," said Sedge. "And we hope to meet with you two in the future."

"For the record." Kamon glanced at Hiroki. "I'm not _traveling_ with this guy! We just keep on bumping into each other. In fact, I'm taking the longer route to the Pokémon Center!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You're _always_ trying to catch up to me! It's nice to train alone for awhile. I couldn't stand staying together with _two_ other trainers!"

Kamon smirked. "Maybe I should get Takashi to join us, then you'll leave . . ."

"Anyway," said Pyre. "We don't travel together as one. We meet up with each other from time to time. And that's what we hope to do with you. Let's not do 'I'll see you around' when secretly you'll never see them again, or 'Call me' and never call back! We'll meet up with each other on our own journeys. Okay?"

"Right!" said Hiroki and Kamon.

Pyre, Hail, and Sedge smirked.

"While Pyre and Hail challenge the Kikyou City gym leader, I'm going to keep exploring route 32," replied Sedge. "So I'm probably going to bump into you guys sooner than those two."

"So, let's go!" Pyre, Hail, and Sedge walked away from their two new friends.

"Which way's the long way?" asked Hiroki. "And which way's the short route."

"I'm going that way." Kamon pointed towards a small grassy knoll that led to way. "And you're going this way." Kamon pointed towards tall grass, probably filled with Pokémon.

"Yes!" Hiroki jumped up. "While you get all wet, I'm gonna get a new Pokémon! Maybe a Spearow or an Ekans or something!" Hiroki turned towards Kamon and winked. "Loser!"

As Hiroki headed down his new path, he heard Kamon mumble something. It didn't matter, since Hiroki's journey was truly continuing. The Pokémon Center wasn't too far away, and that meant Hiwada Town was near too.

****

Hiroki's journey as brought him to Link Cave, filled with tons of ground and rock type Pokémon. And it also brings him and his friends closer to another trap. Check out episode 6, _Sandshrew Chase - Through the Link Cave!_


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

POKéMON Neo:

Gold Edition

Hiroki, Waninoko, and their

friends have entered the Link

Cave 

**__**

Episode VI

****

Sandshrew Chase -

Through the Link Cave

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Night of Upa

__

Friday

After departing from the battle with his trio of new friends, Hiroki (Waninoko had been injured the previous battle) headed south towards the Pokémon Center, where he'd hopefully meet up with Kamon.

As Hiroki was walking through the tall grass, he had an eye out for any wandering Pokémon.

Then, from out of the water, a little sound came towards Hiroki.

He smiled and headed towards the noise. There, in front of him was a strange water Pokémon.

"Upa!" it said happily.

"Upa, eh?" Hiroki smirked. "A water type? This should be perfect! Prepare to attack, Meripu!" Hiroki threw a Poké Ball, and in front of him appeared the electric sheep.

Before Hiroki could even give orders, Meripu shot a thundershock at the small water Pokémon. After it had finished shocking Upa, and happily started dancing around.

"Pu?" wondered Meripu.

"Why didn't the thundershock work?" wondered Hiroki. He pulled out his Pokédex. "Check type for Upa."

"Upa is both water and ground type," answered the Pokédex.

He frowned. "So then Meripu's thundershock wouldn't work. Oh well, Meripu return." He recalled Meripu into its Poké Ball then grabbed another one. "A plant type can defeat you! Prepare to attack, Popokko!"

"Po, po!" said the pink flying/plant Pokémon as it emerged from the ball.

"Popokko," said Hiroki," use your . . . um, well . . . use whatever attacks you have."

"Po!" Popokko started flopping up and down, performing girl splash attack.

"Popokko!" growled Hiroki. "Another attack!"

Popokko tried using tail whip, but it just slipped and fell.

"Up, up, up, pa!" laughed the little Upa.

Hiroki sighed. "Return, Popokko." He recalled the plant, then selected his last Pokémon. "It's all up to you. Prepare to attack, Pidgey!"

Hiroki's Pidgey appeared before him, ready to fight.

"Pidgey, quick attack," ordered Hiroki.

Pidgey dived down at the Upa, getting ready to attack. The water Pokémon shot its water gun at the bird, but the Pidgey managed to evade the attacks. Pidgey hit Upa, but then the hit seemed to recoil.

"Upa's defense must be higher because of it being a ground type," murmured Hiroki. "Pidgey, gust attack."

Pidgey flew around Upa, creating a giant tornado. Unfortunately, the tornado only barely lifted up Upa, and only tired out Pidgey.

"Fine, Pidgey, sand attack," ordered Hiroki.

Pidgey fluttered down and flapped sand around Upa blinding it.

Hiroki smiled. "Of course!" He pulled out the small device, glowing with a strange light, the gym leader Hayato had given him and placed it into his Pokédex. The Pokédex shined a bright light on Pidgey. Within several seconds the bright light on Pidgey disappeared and the light of the small device had disappeared.

"Pidgey has learned mud attack," said Hiroki's Pokédex.

"All right, mud attack," ordered Hiroki.

Pidgey dived down onto the ground and picked up muddy dirt. The mud attack hit Upa, badly damaging the small Pokémon.

"Poké Ball, go!" Hiroki threw the Poké Ball, and quickly captured Upa. The Poké Ball was then teleported off to Professor Utsugi's lab.

Chapter Two: The Pokémon Center

After wandering through the tall grass, Hiroki emerged to see a building up ahead. As Hiroki headed towards the center, there was a Venomoth flying over him.

He smiled. "Yes! You never see Venomoth flying around out here! I'll go catch this one!"

But before Hiroki could summon Pidgey for another battle, Venomoth flew behind the Pokémon Center. Hiroki chased after the moth Pokémon, and stopped when he found out it had a trainer.

Hiroki frowned. "Oh, that Venomoth is yours. Never mind . . ." Hiroki slowly turned around and began walking away.

"Wait," said the trainer, "you're a Pokémon trainer, right?"  
"Yeah," said Hiroki. "Why?"

"I have something you may be interested in." The trainer pulled out a small scale and handed it to Hiroki. "It's a scale from my Venomoth's wings. This special scale has been analyzed by scientists and they say it is able to raise poison attacks."

"This is one of the type power ups, isn't it?" asked Hiroki.

"Of course," said the trainer. "I want you to have it."

Hiroki received the Venomoth's Scale and slipped it into his backpack.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," said Hiroki, as he headed down towards the Pokémon Center.

****

Inside the Link Cave, the cave that linked the Pokémon Center to Hiwada Town, a man, with his Tentacool, were setting up bombs throughout the underground terrain.

He had a cell phone he was calling his partner on. She was the same woman who had tricked Hiroki, Kamon, _and_ Takashi, their deadly female rival, into falling into the trap back in the Annon Ruins.

"And the plan is going well?" asked his partner.

"Of course," replied the man, setting up a bomb in the corner of the cave. "Both Kamon, Hiroki, and their Pokémon are heading this way. They are currently carrying their eggs too."

"Excellent," said his female partner. "While you're distracting them in the cave, I'll be able to gather the others for our plan at Hiwada Town."

As he was talking, the man backed away and then set off some explosives, creating a big boom and a whole in the floor. He smirked happily then glanced at his Tentacool. "And Tentacool and I are in place while Sandshrew does his stuff."

"Good. Then everything will go as plan," said the woman, hanging up the phone.

****

After a little walking, Hiroki entered the Pokémon Center that didn't have a line, since it was so late. So he rushed up to the nurse and handed the nurse the six Poké Balls.

"Could you heal my Pokémon?" asked Hiroki.

"Of course." The nurse gave a warm smile and she handed her Chansey the six Poké Ball.

"Has a boy named Kamon, possibly with a Hinoarashi, entered the Pokémon Center yet?" asked Hiroki.

"Not yet," said the nurse.

Hiroki smirked. "Excellent."

It didn't take too long for Hiroki's Pokémon to be healed, so he rushed up to the counter when they said they were completely healed.

When he was receiving his six Poké Balls, the ever so familiar voice of Kamon shouted, "Hiroki!"

Chapter Three: Into the Link Cave . . .

Hiroki turned around, and there stood Kamon, standing in the doorway with some old guy. He smirked and said tauntingly, "Well, well, well. Look who finally came to the center." Hiroki turned back to the counter and received his six Poké Balls. "All my Pokémon are healed. Looks like I'll be heading out into the Link Cave first." Suddenly, a yawn escaped the young trainer.

"This, coming from the person who hasn't slept in several days," replied Kamon.

Kamon's comment made Hiroki frown. "Yeah whatever. Me _and_ Waninoko are tired." Hiroki glanced around and headed up to the Pokémon Center's rooms.

****

The next morning, early that morning, Hiroki was still sleeping in the Pokémon Center, holding Waninoko's Poké Ball. As he rolled over, Hiroki dropped Waninoko's ball. When it hit the floor, the little blue water Pokémon emerged from the Poké Ball.

"Wan, _wan_!" growled his Pokémon acting like it was ready to fight. He glanced around, and his trainer was still sleeping in his bed.

Hiroki snored sleepily, as Waninoko waited for him to get up.

Waninoko slowly poked a vain waiting for his trainer to wake up. So, the crocodile took action. "Waninoko ko!" Waninoko leaped up and sprayed Hiroki in the face, waking him up.

"Wah!" he cried. The egg, which was on his chest, was hurled up into the air when Hiroki jumped up with surprise. The egg then hurled towards the ground. Hiroki leaped for the egg, and almost caught it but he began fumbling the egg. Within several seconds, he had the egg in his grasp.

He gave an annoyed sigh and was about to become very angry at Waninoko, until he realized that it was his angry Waninoko that woke him up, he swiftly replied, "I'm up."

****

Slipping out of the Pokémon Center, with Kamon and his Hinoarashi still there, Hiroki and Waninoko headed towards the Link Cave, hoping the reach their destination, Hiwada Town, quickly and faster than Kamon and Hinoarashi.

The duo, along with their mysterious egg, headed into the entrance of the mysterious Link Cave.

"Wan in," said Waninoko, hoping up and down.

"You want me to bring out some Pokémon?" asked Hiroki.

Waninoko nodded happily.

Hiroki quickly rearranged his Pokémon team, with his Pokédex, and then selected four Pokémon. "All right guys, prepare to attack!"

The four Poké Balls revealed Pidgey, Otachi, Zubat, and the disobeying Meripu.

"Mer ip," growled the sheep Pokémon.

"Hey, Meripu," replied Hiroki. "If you want to stay with me, fine, if you don't fine, that's your choice."

"Mer ip pu?" asked Meripu.

"What's in it for you?" Hiroki picked up Otachi, then fished around in his backpack and handed his normal type Pokémon his Power-Up Bracelet, the one the aid had given him, and slipped it around Otachi's wrist. "Now Otachi's normal type attacks are twice as strong. I can give _you_ a power up like this too, but you have to stay with me. You can ignore me, fine, but you need to stay with me, okay?"

"Mer ip," agreed Meripu.

Chapter Four: Sandshrew Chase!

Hiroki, holding his egg, Waninoko, and the four other Pokémon walked down the path of the cave that led to the entrance of Hiwada Town.

Meripu suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What is it girl?" asked Hiroki.

Suddenly, from below Meripu a Sandshrew popped out and used its dig attack on Hiroki's electric Pokémon.

Hiroki gasped. "Meripu!" He glared at the Sandshrew. "Meripu, headbutt! Zubat, bite attack! Otachi, fury swipes! Pidgey, mud attack!"

Meripu tried headbutting the Sandshrew, but the hit recoiled, as did Otachi's fury swipes. Zubat's bite didn't sink through the Sandshrew, and the Pidgey's mud attack to harm the Sandshrew at all.

"Waninoko, water gun!" ordered Hiroki.

Hiroki's first Pokémon leaped up and sprayed the Sandshrew, but the ground shrew dodged out of the way. She leaped up above Waninoko, and countered the water Pokémon with a slash attack.

"Wan! Wan!" cried Waninoko. He tried leaping at Sandshrew and biting it, but the crocodile missed, and slammed into a wall.

"Shrew, shrew, shrew," laughed Sandshrew. He fell down in laughter as Waninoko slowly shook off the slam.

Waninoko suddenly started steaming and his eyes flickered with fire and rage. Waninoko leaped at Sandshrew, ready to unleash its rage.

But Sandshrew kicked up sand in the crocodile's face, blinding Waninoko, making him miss.

Then, Sandshrew curled up in a ball, and leaped at Hiroki, slamming the trainer in the forehead, making him drop his egg.

"Ow, ow," moaned Hiroki. He suddenly realized that he had accidentally thrown the egg up into the air.

Then, the Sandshrew grabbed the egg and curled up into the ball again and started rolling away.

"My egg!" cried Hiroki. He darted after the Sandshrew.

"Wan in o!" Waninoko signaled for the others to follow him after the Sandshrew.

The Sandshrew, still in her sphere, continued rolling down the cave, easily turning sharp corners.

Both Otachi and Meripu kept chasing after it, but the Sandshrew managed to leap over a small lake of water. But, the duo didn't see the lake and went splashing into the water.

"O tach," murmured Otachi, sitting the water.

"Pu," agreed Meripu, also sitting in the water.

Then, Zubat and Pidgey came flying in to try to stop Sandshrew and grab the egg, but Sandshrew went up a small ramp that sent her airborne and reversed her direction and hit the two Pokémon.

"No!" cried Hiroki, running after his Pokémon, who all slowly got up and followed after him. "Waninoko, water gun!"

Waninoko leaped in front of the running group, and sprayed the small shrew Pokémon with a blast of water, slamming it into the wall.

"Yes!" Hiroki walked up to Sandshrew and grabbed his egg. "This is mine!"

"And you're mine," said a mysterious male voice.

Chapter Five: The Trap of the Thieve

"And you're mine." A man with a Tentacool walked up to Hiroki and his Waninoko. "You're Hiroki, of Wakaba Town, am I correct?"

"Yes . . . yes, _how_ do you know my name?" Hiroki asked the man.

"I know a lot about you Hiroki," said the man. "I know a lot about you, your friend Kamon with his Hinoarashi, and your rival Takashi with her Chikolita."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Are you a stalker? Or are you a Pokémon trainer like Sedge and the others?"

"Who?" asked the man.

"Never mind," replied Hiroki quickly. "What do you want?"

The man snorted. "Nothing really. I just want to test something out. It's a mysterious trap that many have tried to use, but many have failed."

"Is this the net trick, because I've done that on my cousin before," said Hiroki.

The man chuckled evilly. "Tentacool, acid attack!"

"Cool," said Tentacool. It shot a blast of acid in Hiroki's face, blinding the Pokémon trainer.

"Ah!" cried Hiroki. The pain made him throw the egg into the air again, giving Sandshrew the opportunity to catch it again. Sandshrew rushed away to a small corner.

"What are you going to do Hiroki?" sneered the man.

"I'd beat you," said Hiroki, "but I have an egg to rescue!" He glanced back at his Pokémon and nodded. "Let's go get it!"

Hiroki and his five Pokémon chased after Sandshrew and his egg, who were now cornered. As they were running towards the shrew Pokémon . . . 

"What the?" wondered Hiroki. Suddenly, the ground below him gave away and Hiroki and the others fell into a hole . . .

**SPLASH!**

Hiroki, Waninoko, Meripu, Otachi, Pidgey, and Zubat all landed in a giant underground lake, while meanwhile Sandshrew and Hiroki's egg were both happily on shore.

All the Pokémon, and Hiroki, floating on the water and began swimming towards the shore, when suddenly these strange giant Pokémon appeared from the water.

"Nuo!" they all growled.

"Nuo? Ha!" Hiroki turned to Meripu. "Meripu, thundershock!"

"Pu!" Meripu sent a blast of electricity into the water, crying everyone, except for the strange Pokémon.

Hiroki frowned. "What happened?" Hiroki pulled out his Pokédex, it was waterproof so nothing happened to it, and checked Nuo's type.

"Nuo," said the Pokédex, "a water/ground Pokémon. Nuo is the evolved form of Upa. Both Upa and Nuo are unable to be shocked by electric attacks, since it is a ground type. Other information unavailable."

Hiroki frowned. "This can't be good." He glanced at Waninoko. "It's up to you buddy, do your stuff!"

Waninoko swam up to them and leaped out of the water. He slashed the two Pokémon by scratching them, which barely phased them.

"Wan!" cried Waninoko in terror, as it slowly backed up.

"Nuo must be at a higher level than Waninoko," murmured Hiroki. "All right, everyone, attack!"

Waninoko, Pidgey, Otachi, Zubat, and Meripu had managed to fight off the Nuo long enough for Hiroki to get onto shore.

Then, Hiroki chased after the Sandshrew, with his egg. He had managed to corner Sandshrew, holding the egg, which also had a small machine next to it (a TM!) and several bombs behind it.

"Shrew," growled Sandshrew, holding up the egg.

"I won't attack! All my Pokémon are in the water." He slowly walked towards the Sandshrew, picking up the TM on the way.

"Sand shrew," warned Sandshrew.

"No way you're getting away with my egg," growled Hiroki. "No way . . ."

And then, the egg cracked.

Chapter Six: Reunion

"_Shrew_!" cried Sandshrew in horror.

The egg slowly cracked open, giving a strange aurora. The egg hatched opened, and out appeared . . . a yoke Pokémon?

Hiroki helped up his Pokédex to the Pokémon. "Sandshrew the shrew-"

"The other Pokémon," growled Hiroki.

" . . . Togepi, the egg Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "Information, unavailable."

Togepi turned to Sandshrew, and gave the shrew her lil' kiss attack. Sandshrew replied with an "aw" not wanting to attack it.

Hiroki quickly inserted the TM into the Pokédex and a light shined on Togepi, teaching it an attack.

"Togepi, use your . . . new attack," said Hiroki.

"To gep to gep, _pi_!" Togepi shot stars at Sandshrew, making the shrew dropped Togepi lightly on the ground. Then, Togepi began waving its arms back and forth in a rhythm.

"Metronome: A Pokémon focuses and then does a random attack," said the Pokédex.

"Cool," said Hiroki.

Suddenly, Hiroki's new Togepi shot a bluish powder out onto Sandshrew, and made it quickly go to sleep.

"Sleep powder," murmured Hiroki. He picked up Togepi. "Good job girl."

"_Pi_!" said Togepi happily, hugging its trainer.

"Waninoko!" shouted Waninoko, rushing up with the rest of Hiroki's Pokémon out of the water.

Hiroki glanced around, and there was a ladder that led up to the surface of the cave. He quickly began climbing up the ladder, along with his Pokémon, when suddenly he noticed five Nuo and the awakened Sandshrew, chasing after them.

As Hiroki was climbing up, someone suddenly stepped on his hand.

"Ow!" howled Hiroki in pain. "Watch where ya climbing, will ya?"

"Hiroki?" wondered a familiar voice.

"Kamon!" cried Hiroki. "That you?"

"Yeah! I was looking for you," said the ever so familiar voice of Kamon.

Hiroki gave one of his annoyed sighs, and said, "Well, how about we chat later, okay? There are a bunch of Nuo coming after me!"

"A bunch of what?" asked Kamon.

Hiroki quickly explained about Nuo, and how it couldn't be shocked, then explained what happened with his Pokémon and his Togepi, defeating the others.

"You have a Togepi too!" said Kamon happily.

Hiroki gave another annoyed sigh. "Can we _move_!" cried Hiroki.

Hiroki waited for Kamon to climb up the ladder, where he was greeted by Kamon's Rattata, Hoho, Annon, Ekans, _his_ Togepi, and what seemed to be . . . an evolved form of Hinoarashi?

The two Togepi walked up to each other and started mirroring each other, and just began playing around.

"There were a bunch of Onix after me, until Hinoarashi evolved," said Kamon. "Then my Togepi hatched and defeated a Slowpoke."

Hiroki then explained what had happened to him. And not long after . . .

"Shrew!" The annoying Sandshrew's head popped out of the entrance of the ladder.

Chapter Seven: Saving the Day Again –

Togepi's First Save!

"Ack!" cried Hiroki, as the Sandshrew hopped out of the ladder followed by the five Nuo, chasing after them.

Kamon then muttered about some mysterious man, who Hiroki couldn't care less about, and then something about another trap accruing.

Hiroki thought for a moment about what the trap could be. Then, it hit him. "The cave's gonna blow up."

Kamon gave a skeptical look. "How do you know?"

"I found a bunch of bombs down below," replied Hiroki. "Ain't no Fourth of July party, that's for sure."

Being ignored, the six evil Pokémon walked forward to the two trainers, ready to attack.

"Metronome!" the two trainers said, ordering their Togepi to attack.

When their Togepi turned to the Sandshrew and the five Nuo, they quickly cried in terror and rushed to their trainers. Realizing that they were their trainer's only hope, they slowly waved their fingers back and forth, ready to attack.

Kamon's Togepi used fire blast, which was a star shaped blast of fire that hit the six of them, while Hiroki's Togepi created a giant whirlwind, and blew them backwards.

Hiroki smirked, knowing he'd be ready to defeat the Sandshrew now. "Waninoko, water gun!"

"Wan, _wan_!" Waninoko leaped up and sprayed the Sandshrew, sending it back down into the lower part of the cave.

"Magumarashi, tackle them back down below," ordered Kamon.

Magumarashi, Kamon's newly evolved Hinoarashi, tackled them back down towards the underground lake.

"Yeah!" Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, and Magumarashi all cheered in enjoyment, as they defeated the group of Pokémon after them.

"Now, if these bombs are really in the cave, then we have to get the hell out of here," suggested Hiroki, ready to run.

"We can't just leave everyone in here to get harmed by the bombs," said Kamon.

"Then we'll _tell_ everyone," said Hiroki. "Then get the hell out of there."

Kamon rolled his eyes. "We have to disable all the bombs before they blow up the cave, ok?"

Hiroki frowned. "How are we suppose to find every single bomb?"

"Our Pokémon," said Kamon simply. He glanced at Hoho then at Zubat. "Hoho has excellent eye sight. She can find bombs close by. Zubat's supersonic attack will be able to find hidden bombs. Meanwhile, we'll get others to help use find these bombs."

"Tog gep." Kamon's Togepi walked over to Kamon, while Hiroki's Togepi walked over to Hiroki.

"What about them?" whispered Hiroki.

"Carry them," replied Kamon. Kamon cleared his throat then shout. "Everyone in the Link Cave, there are tons of bombs spread out in this cave!"

*****

As Hiroki was looking for one of the last bombs, he headed back down below, and found three of the bombs. Next to one of the bombs, was the five Nuo, surrounding something.

Hiroki crept up towards them. It seemed the Nuo were surrounding an injured Sandshrew, the one that had been chasing after him.

"Nuo, nuo," growled the lead Nuo. The five-some slowly closed in on them.

"I don't think so!" He glanced down at Waninoko. "Waninoko, rage attack!"

Waninoko's rage built up and sent an enormous blast of water, filled with power, hitting the five Nuo into the wall.

"Rage tackle!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko used its rage, and tackled the five Nuo, sending them flying. They all cowered back into their lake.

The helpless Sandshrew slowly crawled towards Hiroki weakly.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll help you. But you must agree to not make deals with those mysterious people. All right?"

The Sandshrew nodded weakly.

"Poké Ball, go!" Hiroki swiftly captured the Pokémon.

Afterwards, all the bombs were disabled and everyone was cheering for Hiroki, Kamon, and their Pokémon.

Then, Hiroki, Waninoko, Kamon, Magumarashi, and their Togepi all headed to their next destination: Hiwada Town. Little did they know, a deadly test awaited.

****

As they enter another town, a new test has shown itself. Hiroki and Waninoko, along with their friends, rival, and new enemies, must have a major face off in Hiwada Town. Check out in part one of two. _Adventure in Hiwada Town Part 1: The Resurrection – Team Rocket's Revenge_.


End file.
